Dragon
by Dryades
Summary: L'abandon, la tristesse, le désespoir. Tout autant de chose qui peut métamorphoser une personne. Privé de tous ceux qu'il aime, Shiryu se perd lui-même, parviendra-t-il alors à se retrouver... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété de Masami Kurumada.
1. INTRODUCTION

Dans cette fiction l'histoire commence un peu avant la bataille contre Hadès, car dès ce moment j'ai besoin de modifier quelques faits afin que mon histoire puisse commencer.

INTRODUCTION :

Les cinq pics dans la Chine profonde et ancestrale, Shiryu goûtait au bonheur et à la tranquillité, il était allongé sur le rocher surplombant la cascade de Rozan, réchauffé par le soleil, Shunrei à ses côtés, lui souriant avec amour et tendresse, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Lors de ces simples moments, il oubliait tout ce que lui et ses amis avaient traversé, les épreuves et les souffrances surmontées la bataille contre le sanctuaire et les chevaliers d'Or, les plaines gelées de l'Asgard, la guerre contre le Dieu des océans Poséidon. Le jeune homme posa son regard sur la jeune fille près de lui, combien avait-elle souffert elle aussi, tout cela par sa faute, et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais perdu espoir, ni patience, elle avait continué à l'aimer et à attendre son retour. Il l'avait toujours cru fragile, mais lorsque sa formation auprès du vieux maître avait prit fin et que son combat pour Athéna avait alors commencé, il s'était rendu compte à quel point elle était forte, c'était elle qui l'avait mené là où il en était aujourd'hui, à être encore vivant tout simplement. Si elle n'avait pas été près de lui à chaque instant, il n'aurait sûrement pas put vaincre tous ses ennemis et revenir vers elle.

Il restait près d'elle silencieux, se remémorant son visage et le son de sa voix qui lui manquait tant lorsqu'il devait partir, elle rougit en remarquant le regard, aveugle mais pourtant insistant, du jeune homme sur elle, et fixa son regard sur la main qu'il gardait doucement poser sur son ventre légèrement arrondit, le sourire de Shiryu s'élargit en sentant le doux embarras qu'elle ressentait. Il approcha son visage de son corps et embrassa tendrement le ventre dans lequel s'épanouissait une nouvelle vie.

Son bonheur n'aurait pu être plus complet, mais malheureusement depuis quelques temps il s'apercevait que le cosmos du vieux maître s'assombrissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et lui-même sentait qu'au fond des ténèbres, le mal attendait son heure et que celle-ci n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir le visage de son enfant, ni revoir celui de sa douce Shunrei, ses yeux ayant de nouveau perdus toute vie lors de la dernière guerre, mais ce qu'il craignait le plus était que peut-être lors de la prochaine bataille, tous ne reviendraient surement pas, lui y compris. Il craignait l'avenir le sien, celui de Shunrei et de leur enfant. Et si le mal se répandait sur terre ? Et s'il devait leur arriver malheur ? Cette crainte étreignait tout son être et toute son âme, ce doute pesait sur sa poitrine jusqu'à l'empêcher de respirer et de le réveiller paniqué et en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit.

Les événements suivants démontrèrent rapidement que les craintes de Shiryu s'avéraient être fondées. Un soir, sans plus d'explication le maitre parti, Shiryu sentit son cosmos disparaître soudainement alors qu'une minute plus tôt il brillait encore puissamment près de la cascade qu'il ne quittait presque jamais. A la place de celui-ci trois cosmos, souillés par le mal, s'annoncèrent, menaçant, s'approchant de façon malveillante près de Shunrei… sa Shunrei, leur enfant… Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers les trois hommes qui était en train de menacés toutes les promesses de bonheur et de joie que l'avenir lui avait fait entrevoir. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le rocher d'où émanaient ses forces malfaisantes, il ressentit la peur de Shunrei. Ils étaient en train de la menacer, ils avaient osé poser la main sur elle et la violenter, brusquer l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Shunrei, en voyant Shiryu s'approcher, le supplia de ne pas faire un pas de plus, comment aurait-il pu accéder à sa requête, la laisser, l'abandonner, mais il la comprenait, elle s'inquiétait pour lui avec la même intensité que lui s'inquiétait pour elle et leur bébé à venir. Ignorant la supplique de Shunrei, il s'approcha d'avantage et ordonna aux trois hommes masqué par de longues et lugubres capes noires de laisser Shunrei, ils lui lancèrent un rire cruel.

C'est alors que Shiryu les reconnus. Ses assaillants n'étaient autres que ses anciens ennemis, les chevaliers d'argent. Ils étaient censés être morts, il les avait combattus et vaincus, que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

La bataille s'engagea, Shunrei sentait son cœur sombrer dans la peur, Shiryu, l'homme qu'elle aimait, le père de son enfant, était en train de risquer sa vie, encore. S'était-elle trop avancée en croyant son récent bonheur éternel et immuable, Dieu la punissait-elle pour avoir été si orgueilleuse ? Elle vit Shiryu s'écraser lourdement sur le sol après avoir accusé une violente attaque, elle voulu accourir vers lui, mais il l'en empêcha en quelques mots lorsqu'il perçut les mouvements venant de sa direction :

« N'approches pas Shunrei ! Tu dois protéger notre enfant ! » Hurla-t-il.

Les sombres chevaliers rirent de nouveau.

« C'est vrai Shiryu… T'as pas l'air d'avoir eu le temps de t'ennuyer pendant que nous on pourrissait en enfer… » Dit Argol avec un sourire menaçant en posant son regard sur Shunrei qui fit un pas en arrière d'effroi.

Shiryu sentit la colère l'envahir lorsqu'il vit le chevalier de Persée s'approcher de sa bien-aimée.

« Tu n'auras pas le temps de la toucher que je t'y aurais déjà renvoyé » dit Shiryu rageusement alors qu'il s'était remis debout et qu'il s'employait à élever son cosmos. En quelques attaques les trois ennemis furent à terre.

Shiryu se tenait maintenant sur la pointe du rocher et faisait face à la cascade, silencieux. Où était passé le vieux maître ? Jamais ces hommes, même en s'alliant à trois contre lui, n'auraient pu le battre.

Shunrei encore sous le choc de la précédente attaque se précipita contre le flanc de Shiryu afin de s'y blottir, posant sa main contre le cœur du jeune homme, suivant chacun de ses battements en apparence paisibles. Elle craignait qu'il ne parte de nouveau risquer sa vie dans une autre guerre, qu'il ne l'abandonne une fois de plus à sa solitude et son désespoir, en son sein restait l'espoir qu'il resterait cette fois près d'elle, la situation était différente des précédentes, elle attendait leur enfant, il avait un devoir envers elle aussi à présent. Lorsqu'elle sentit la pression des doigts de Shiryu sur la peau frémissante de sa main, elle sourit en regardant son visage, ses espoirs seraient-ils comblés cette fois, resterait-il près d'elle ? Mais contrairement ce à quoi elle s'attendait, le jeune homme, sans un mot, n'avait pris sa main que pour la rejeter et se défaire de son étreinte.

« Je suis navré… Shunrei… » Souffla-t-il le visage grave.

Shunrei tomba à ses pieds en larmes. Le chevalier aurait voulu fondre sur elle pour la réconforter, son seul souhait avait toujours été de la protéger contre tous les malheurs de la vie, mais il avait été incapable de la protéger de lui, de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait par sa faute. Il resta immobile, écoutant tombé chaque larmes que la jeune fille versait, chacune de celles-ci le brûlant au plus profond de son être. Il la sentit alors se relever et s'éloigner de lui à petits pas, comme il aurait aimé la retenir, enfermer son petit corps fébrile dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais avoir à la relâcher… mais il ne pouvait pas, quelle ironie, pour la protéger du monde extérieur il devait la faire souffrir par lui-même.

Shunrei se retourna alors à quelques mètres de lui, son visage brouillé par les larmes, la colère et le désespoir.

« Très bien Shiryu ! Parts ! Parts cette fois-ci encore ! Mais je t'interdis de revenir ! » Lui cracha-t-elle.

Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ça de la part de sa douce Shunrei, il venait de prendre le coup le plus meurtrier qu'on ne lui ait jamais assené.

« Oublies cet endroit ! Oublies que j'existe, et si un jour j'ai vraiment compté pour toi alors oublies le aussi ! Oublies ce qui a pu nous lier… » Continua-t-elle, son visage noyé de larme, « …et aussi ce qui devait nous unir dans l'avenir » conclut-elle, tenant son ventre dans ses mains.

Shiryu ne réagit pas, que pouvait-il dire ? Il devait partir pour elle, pour leur enfant, pour son devoir envers Athéna et le monde. Shunrei se sauva, se dirigeant vers leurs petite maison dans laquelle ils avaient espérés passer leur vie ensemble. Lorsqu'il perdit la jeune femme de vue, Shiryu tomba à genoux, une main sur la poitrine, tentant de maitriser la douleur qui l'emplissait, des larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues et vinrent s'abattre sur la pierre froide et sur son autre main sur laquelle il se retenait.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, durant lesquelles Shiryu avait tenté de calmer le tourbillon qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, il retourna dans la chaumière où s'était réfugiée Shunrei, il ramassa son armure qui trônait dans leur chambre à coucher, Shunrei assise et silencieuse face à la coiffeuse, ne lui accordait ni regard, ni paroles. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, nerveux, elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement et ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence.

Shiryu savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple scène de ménage au sein d'un jeune couple, il connaissait Shunrei depuis son enfance, il savait comment la prendre en général lorsqu'elle était fâchée, ce qui lui arrivait par ailleurs très rarement. Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air lorsqu'elle lui avait dit de ne jamais revenir, de l'oublier elle et leur enfant. Même s'il survivait et qu'il revenait, elle ne le laisserait pas faire, elle refuserait qu'il reste près d'elle. Il ne verra jamais la naissance de son enfant, il ne le verra pas grandir, ni Shunrei devenir mère, il ne connaîtra jamais le bonheur d'être père, celui pour lequel il s'était si ardemment préparé avec Shunrei. Il ne parvenait plus à garder le contrôle de ce qu'il ressentait, des larmes maculèrent rapidement et silencieusement son visage, il s'agenouilla et pressa son front contre le ventre de Shunrei qu'il enserrait de ses mains.

« Au revoir mon bébé… » Murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le ventre de Shunrei, il se leva doucement. « Au revoir mon amour… » Souffla-t-il à l'intention de Shunrei, lorsqu'il se pencha pour l'embrasser elle détourna son visage de lui, il resta immobile quelques secondes, hésitant, il l'embrassa fortement sur le front et s'enfuit en pleurant, laissant derrière lui tout ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.


	2. INQUIETUDE

**INQUIETUDE**

Lorsque la guerre sainte fut terminée, les Chevaliers d'Athéna ne revinrent pas tous du champ de bataille, quant à ceux qui avait survécus, ils avaient passé plus ou moins de temps à l'hôpital. Les chevaliers d'or étaient tous revenus à la vie grâce au soutien d'Athéna.

Le sanctuaire se reconstruisait peu à peu, tous désiraient oublier les combats qu'ils avaient dû affronter et reprendre le cours de leur vie aussi peu normale puisse-t-elle être en tant que protecteur de la Déesse de la sagesse. Ils avaient connus l'enfer et désiraient plus que jamais vivre désormais, malgré certaines blessures qui seraient longues à guérir, voire même, qui ne se refermeraient jamais.

Dohko, Chevalier d'Or de la balance c'était vu confier la lourde tâche de Grand Pope au sein du sanctuaire et comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre Shiryu du Dragon avait alors revêtit l'armure dorée et la mission de garder le septième temple. Quant au temple du Sagittaire qui n'avait plus de gardien depuis plus de dix ans, il fut confié à Seiya.

La routine des entraînements aux arènes était revenue, et le sanctuaire était désormais à la recherche de nouveaux chevaliers afin de remplacer ceux qui étaient morts lors de la guerre sainte, ainsi que pour succéder à ceux qui s'était vu confier des missions plus stratégiques, car en effet l'armure du Dragon et celle de Pégase étaient désormais vacantes.

Seiya avait immédiatement été enthousiasmé par l'idée d'avoir un élève, mais Shiryu, lui, depuis leur retour ne semblait plus intéressé par quoique ce soit. Le comportement du Chevalier n'avait cessé de s'assombrir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il restait des journées entières, complètement seul, cloîtré dans son temple. Certains gardes disaient l'avoir aperçu plusieurs fois errant dans le sanctuaire au beau milieu de la nuit. Lorsqu'il n'était pas enfermé entre les murs et les colonnes de marbres, il s'entraînait sur un haut plateau dissimulé au milieu de la falaise face à la mer et difficile d'accès, et alors il revenait de ses exercices pâle comme un fantôme, déshydraté et affamé, presque mort d'épuisement et de nouveau on ne le voyait plus sortir du temple de la balance pendant plusieurs jours.

Ses amis, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki avait remarqué l'étrange aura qu'il dégageait, et son comportement plus que suspect, mais toutes les fois où ils avaient essayé d'aller lui parler, il s'était muré dans le silence ou alors avait fuit avant même qu'ils aient put arriver à sa demeure. N'y tenant plus de tant de mystères et d'inquiétude, ils se rendirent alors au palais, où ils espéraient avoir une explication de la part de son ancien maître.

Seiya fut le premier à mettre des mots sur ce que tous ressentaient :

« Maître, vous qui connaissez Shiryu mieux que quiconque, dites-nous ce qui lui arrive. Quel malheur l'afflige autant ? Depuis que nous sommes revenus de l'Enfer et d'Elysion Shiryu n'est plus le même, il est absent à chaque réunion des chevaliers, il ne parle ni ne voit personne. Constamment enfermé dans le temple de la balance, vous étiez son maître pourquoi le laisser ainsi ? »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un soupir qui semblait se répercuter toujours plus fort dans la grande salle immaculée.

« Etes-vous indifférent à ce que ressent Shiryu ou tout simplement aveugle ?! » s'enflamma soudain Ikki qui ne parvenait plus à garder son calme face au mutisme de l'homme qui leur faisait face dans son fauteuil en haut du grand escalier.

« Penses-tu réellement qu'une telle chose puisse m'échapper Phoenix ? » gronda la forte voix, « Crois-tu que savoir Shiryu dans un tel état puisse me laisser insensible ? »

« Alors pourquoi ne rien faire ? Vous il vous écouterait ! » Insista Shun.

« Il refuse de parler avec nous et nous ne parvenons même plus à le voir depuis quelques semaines. Au moins lors de notre retour, daignait-il au moins être présent lors des entraînements à l'arène, mais même pour ça maintenant il s'isole quelque part dans les falaises ! » Continua Hyoga.

« Quoique je dise ou fasse cela resterait inutile » souffla le grand pope désolé. « Le chemin qu'il a choisit l'a amené là où il est maintenant ! » coupa-t-il court.

« Alors vous n'allez rien faire ?! » s'insurgea le Chevalier du Sagittaire.

« J'ai déjà fait tout ce que je pouvais » expliqua-t-il lointain, « Je lui avais pourtant dit de rester à Rozan » lâcha-t-il en un murmure à peine audible.

« La cascade de Rozan ? Qu'y a-t-il là bas pour qu'il… » Commença Seiya.

« Shunrei ! » s'exclama Shun coupant ainsi son ami dans sa réflexion.

L'homme les toisa d'un regard emprunt de sévérité et de tristesse à la mention du nom de la jeune fille.

« Si c'est elle qui lui faut pour redevenir lui-même alors j'irais la chercher, je la ramènerais en Grèce » s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en souriant.

« Je t'interdis de faire quoique ce soit ! » s'énerva Dohko. Les quatre chevaliers le regardèrent interdits.

« Mais si c'est pour ça que Shiryu est… »

« Si c'était aussi simple Shiryu l'aurait déjà ramenée ici depuis longtemps » compris soudain Ikki coupant ainsi la parole de Seiya.

Tous restèrent silencieux, embarrassés pour un affront qu'ils n'avaient pas commis. Après plusieurs secondes qui leurs parurent une éternité, Hyoga brisa le silence :

« Que c'est-il passé lorsque Shiryu à quitté les Cinq Pics pour partir à la guerre ? » s'enquit-il impatient de découvrir la vérité.

« Il est parti, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Cela a suffit ».

« S'il nous faut aller jusqu'en Chine et retrouver Shunrei pour découvrir ce qu'il c'est vraiment passé alors nous le feront » annonça Shun vaillant.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit il est hors de question que vous fassiez quoique ce soit, cette histoire ne vous concerne pas, et je vous interdis d'intervenir dans la vie de Shunrei ».

« La souffrance de notre ami nous concerne et nous ne resterons pas les bras croisés sans rien faire » dit Seiya menaçant, « Nous découvrirons la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre ! » conclut-il.

« Faites comme bon vous semble, mais ne vous approchez pas de Shunrei, cette enfant à méritée de goûter un peu de paix et de bonheur » les prévint-il sérieux.

« Une paix et un bonheur qu'elle doit à Shiryu pour avoir combattu ! » se moqua Ikki.

« Nous ne pèserons pas combien de joie et de malheur Shiryu lui a apporté, comme nous ne ferons pas le bilan des sacrifices auxquels elle s'est déjà contrainte pour lui » trancha le maître cette fois en colère. « Maintenant sortez, cette entrevue est finie » dit-il en leur désignant d'un geste las la porte derrière eux.

Les chevaliers sortirent sans opposés de résistance, ni élever la moindre objections. Le grand pope se retrouva seul dans l'immense salle d'audience, appuya son menton sur l'une de ses mains et regarda le vide pensivement. _« J'espère que les beaux jours arriveront enfin, qu'un jour le monde sera tel, qu'il leurs sera favorable, à eux deux… Mes pauvres enfants… »_ Songea-t-il en soupirant.


	3. ENQUETE

**2. ENQUÊTE**

Une fois parvenus à l'extérieur du palais, les chevaliers se réunirent devant la grande porte. Leur visite les avaient à peine plus éclairée, mais maintenant au moins savaient-ils de quel côté se tourner.

« J'irais en Chine ! » annonça Seiya.

Tous le regardèrent stupéfaits durant quelques instants.

« Mais le maître nous a interdit de nous approcher de Shunrei. » s'interposa Shun.

« Le maître nous a interdit d'intervenir dans la vie de Shunrei, il ne nous a pas interdit d'aller en Chine » objecta Ikki en souriant d'un air satisfait.

« Bien alors partons ! » s'enquit le chevalier blond.

« Non ! » s'exclama Seiya, « Si nous y allons tous nous serons vite repérable, je préfère y aller seul, avec la vitesse de la lumière ce ne sera pas long et le grand maître a raison. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a eu entre Shiryu et Shunrei, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous interposer dans sa vie comme ça. Je vais y aller et resterais en tant qu'observateur lointain ».

« En d'autres termes tu vas l'espionner » dit Ikki narquois, Seiya rougit un peu gêné.

« Oui je vais l'espionner » avoua-t-il un peu honteux, « Mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Pour Shiryu ! »

« Fais attention »

« Ne te fais pas voir »

« Par pitié soit discret ! »

Lui conjura ses amis, ne connaissant que trop bien le caractère impulsif et insouciant du jeune homme. Un sourire juvénile aux lèvres, ils le virent disparaître dans un rayon de lumière éblouissant.

Seiya se retrouva en un instant dans la forêt qui entourait la cascade de Rozan et la petite chaumière dans laquelle Shiryu avait vécu avec Shunrei et le Maître lors de son apprentissage de chevalier. Il ne sortit pas des fourrés, pour ne pas se faire remarquer si jamais Shunrei venait à sortir. Après quelques minutes d'observation à errer aux alentours du site il se rendit compte que la demeure devait être à l'abandon et ce depuis quelques temps déjà. Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie, de là où il était il pouvait distinguer la poussière qui maculait les vitres des fenêtres, le potager était totalement laissé à l'abandon et l'on pouvait voir que la nature y avait repris ses droits. Autre que le bruissement des feuilles des arbres, le grondement sourd et profond de la cascade et le piaillement des oiseaux aucun son ne parvenait à ses oreilles, pas le moindre murmure pouvant trahir la présence de vie humaine dans les parages.

Seiya sortit de l'endroit où il s'était dissimulé et s'approcha de la maison, il regarda prudemment à travers les fenêtres mais ne distingua rien à travers la saleté qui s'était accumulée. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à la porte, il entra sans hésitations, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » se demanda-t-il à haute voix. Pourquoi Shunrei n'était pas là ? Où était-elle passée ? Avait-elle eu des ennuis ? Etait-elle en sécurité, saine et sauve ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Des millions de questions traversèrent son esprit alors qu'il envisageait déjà le pire. _« Non »_ songea-t-il, si Shunrei n'était pas là c'est qu'elle était partie de sa propre volonté. Il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte à l'intérieur des pièces qu'il visita une à une. On aurait seulement dit qu'un jour quelqu'un avait fermé la porte de la maison derrière lui et n'y était jamais revenu. Tous les meubles étaient en place, les ustensiles de cuisines bien rangés à l'endroit qui leur était destiné, les livres posés en ordre sur les étagères, pourtant aucune vie n'avait pénétré ces lieux depuis plusieurs mois au moins. Il fouilla les chambres, il trouva quelques effets sans importances apparentes appartenant à Shiryu, lorsqu'il fit de même avec la chambre de Shunrei, un peu gêné de profaner ainsi l'intimité d'une jeune fille, il n'y trouva rien, ce qui le débarrassa de sa crainte, pas un vêtement, pas un seule linge, ni effet de toilettes.

_« Elle est partie sans se retourner »_ en conclut Seiya, _« Serait-ce ça qui aurait mit Shiryu dans un tel état ? »_ se demanda-t-il. _« Il serait revenu ici après la guerre mais n'y aurait trouvé que le vide et l'absence de celle qui lui est chère ? »_

Bien que Shiryu ne parle jamais de ces choses là, tous connaissaient les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers la jeune fille brune. Ils avaient été élevés ensemble et étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre sans que jamais une relation officielle ne soit annoncée. En effet, Seiya et ses frères d'armes ne connaissait pas la situation qu'il y avait entre Shiryu et Shunrei, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur amour depuis longtemps, bien avant de revenir au Japon pour le tournoi galactique, qu'ils avaient entamés dès lors une relation qui n'avait cessée de s'intensifier au fur et à mesure des batailles et des absences répétées de Shiryu. Ses amis ne savait pas que Shunrei et lui attendait un enfant au commencement de la guerre sainte, ni que la jeune fille lui avait interdit de revenir près d'elle ou même de l'approcher s'il devait en ressortir vivant, trop lasse de ne passer qu'en seconde position dans le cœur et la vie du jeune homme. Les quatre chevaliers ne savaient pas combien la jeune fille avait souffert en silence, combien elle avait vainement espéré qu'un jour elle compterait plus que son devoir aux yeux de Shiryu, particulièrement depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle portait son enfant.

Non, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki ne connaissaient rien de la vie des deux jeunes gens, il connaissait le courage de Shiryu sur les champs de bataille et la patience que Shunrei avait lorsqu'elle soignait ses blessures une fois qu'il fut rentré, mais ils ne savaient rien d'autre.

Plus troublé que jamais Seiya rentra au sanctuaire afin de mettre au courant ses amis de ce qu'il avait découvert à Rozan.


	4. DECOUVERTE

**3. DECOUVERTE**

« Rien » dit-il confus, alors que tous le regardaient, impatients de connaitre la vérité. Les chevaliers étaient assis autour de la table dans la maison que Ikki occupait avec son frère Shun. Tout le monde au sanctuaire, les autres chevaliers comme les gardes, connaissaient le caractère brusque et irascible du chevalier du Phoenix, en allant ainsi chez lui, les jeunes gens étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés.

« Comment ça rien ?! » s'interloqua Hyoga.

« Tu as bien dû apprendre quelque chose de nouveau ? » insista le jeune homme à la chevelure verte.

« Eh bien je suis allé là-bas comme prévu, mais il n'y avait rien, ni Shunrei, ni personne » expliqua-t-il.

« Elle était peut-être tout simplement sortie » proposa Hyoga.

« Non, j'ai fait le tour complet de l'endroit et elle n'était nulle part. Je suis même rentré dans la maison, c'était complètement à l'abandon, les meubles et le sol étaient recouverts de poussières et il n'y avait plus aucune affaire ou vêtements ni rien »

« Elle est partie ?! » s'étonna Ikki, qui jusqu'alors était resté silencieux.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de Shunrei » avança Shun.

« Peut-être pas mais ça pourrait expliquer le comportement de Shiryu » dit Hyoga, « Shiryu ne l'a jamais clairement dit, mais il tient beaucoup à Shunrei. Ca a dut lui faire un choc lorsqu'il est rentré après la bataille d'Hadès de découvrir que sa bien-aimée était partie peut-être même avec un autre qui sait ? » Supposa-t-il.

Tous restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, soit à regarder le sol, soit à fixer le rebord de la table auquel ils étaient accoudés l'air navré.

« Eh bien si vous voulez mon avis cet idiot n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! » lança brutalement Ikki.

Les trois autres jeunes hommes le regardèrent choqués.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça Ikki ? Shiryu est notre ami ! » S'insurgea Seiya.

Le grand brun le regarda rageusement, « Ce type avait tout ce qu'un homme puisse rêver, un foyer, une femme qui l'aime, il aurait put avoir un avenir avec elle et vivre heureux, et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est partir à la guerre et l'abandonner une fois de plus, la laissant livrée à elle-même, seule au milieu de nulle part. »

« Pour Athéna ! Pour le monde ! » S'enflamma Seiya.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi Pégase ! Elle est la femme que tu aimes et qui t'aime en retour. » Depuis leur retour d'Elysion, la jeune princesse Saori et le chevalier de la constellation de Pégase s'étaient avoués les sentiments qui les liaient et avaient entamés une relation, faisant fit des convenances et des protocoles. « Et si les rôles avaient été inversé ? » continua Ikki.

Seiya tressaillit un instant, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il perdu.

« Si toi et Saori aviez été à la place de Shiryu et Shunrei, serais-tu vraiment partit combattre pour Athéna et le monde comme tu viens de le proclamer si ardemment ? » l'interrogea-t-il sévère.

Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux en batailles s'agrandir d'un coup. « Je… je ne sais pas » avoua-t-il en baissant la tête.

« Tu vois ! »

« Ne sois pas si dur Ikki » s'interposa son jeune frère, « Shiryu a fait ce qu'il croyait juste, et comme tu l'as dit au grand pope tout à l'heure, si Shunrei est heureuse et en sécurité aujourd'hui c'est en parti grâce au sacrifice de Shiryu ! »

Ikki se rappela soudainement les mots qu'il avait effectivement prononcés un peu plutôt, défendant le chevalier du Dragon et calomniant la jeune fille.

« Ca suffit ! » coupa Hyoga, « Il est inutile de nous disputer ainsi, ça ne nous aidera pas à comprendre ce qu'il a bien pu se passer, et ça n'aidera pas Shiryu de trouver le coupable de cette histoire » imposa-t-il en se levant et en tapant du poing sur la table.

« Tu as raison » dit Shun plus calme.

« Oui c'est vrai, je suis désolé de m'être emporté » s'excusa Seiya.

« Ouais c'est pas faux… » admit Ikki, « Mais ça ne change rien au fait que Shiryu est un idiot… » Maugréa-t-il alors que les jeunes hommes le regardèrent incrédules.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… » Continua Hyoga prenant ainsi la tête des opérations, « Seiya tu vas retourner en Chine et découvrir où Shunrei se cache, au moins sera-t-on assuré qu'elle va bien. »

« Bien, je vais faire le tour du village qu'il y a près de Rozan, peut-être que les gens du coin pourront m'apprendre quelque chose ou me dire où est partie Shunrei, elle a toujours vécu là-bas, son absence a dut se faire remarquer » concéda le jeune homme.

« Shun » appela le jeune homme blond, « Toi et moi on va essayer de débusquer Shiryu où qu'il se trouve et de creuser du côté de Shunrei, en lui parlant d'elle, comme par exemple lui demander comment elle va, s'il la revue, ce genre de chose ».

« Très bien, on devrait peut-être se séparer pour le trouver, le sanctuaire est grand, il pourrait s'être isolé n'importe où »

« Oui, et bien tout le monde connait sa mission, allons-y ! » annonça-t-il pour conclure leur réunion.

« Et moi ? » demanda Ikki vexé qu'on le tienne ainsi à l'écart.

« Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux autres toi ? » demanda Seiya d'un air provocateur.

« Bien que ce type soit un crétin, il reste un ami » se défendit Ikki.

« Nous ne doutons pas de tes bonne intentions… » lança Hyoga, « Mais de tes bonnes manières et de ta délicatesse si, et je ne crois pas que Shiryu ait besoin de se faire traiter d'idiot ou de crétin en ce moment » fit-il remarquer. « Mais si jamais il vient de lui-même vers toi, alors tu connais déjà ta mission » finit-il.

Tous partirent de la maison, laissant Ikki les bras ballants démunis d'occupations, « Moi je suis sûr que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal qu'il entende un peu la vérité… » grommela-t-il une fois seul, _« Même s'il ne veut pas l'entendre »_ pensa-t-il pour lui même.

Une fois la porte refermée, les trois amis se firent face.

« Bonne chance Seiya » l'encouragea Hyoga.

« Merci vous aussi » dit-il alors qu'il concentrait son cosmos pour pouvoir atteindre la vitesse de la lumière.

« Et n'oublies pas d'être discret » lui conjura Shun alors qu'il disparaissait.

« Bon et bien c'est à notre tour » annonça le chevalier du Cygne, « Où peut-il bien se cacher ? »

De nouveau en Chine, Seiya suivit le plan mis en place avec ses amis, il alla jusqu'au village qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de l'ancienne demeure de Shunrei, son arrivée ne fut pas très bien perçut par les autochtones de la région, ils étaient méfiants et agressifs à son égard, et n'avait trouvé personne enclin à l'aider ou à répondre à ses questions, jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille dame ne vienne le voir de son propre chef lui demandant s'il s'agissait bien de Shunrei dont il voulait parler, il acquiesça et lorsqu'il prononça également le nom de Shiryu et qu'il mentionna qu'il était ami avec eux ainsi qu'avec le vieux maître Dohko la vieille dame parut rassurée et se décida à l'aider. En effet Shunrei était partie depuis quelques mois déjà, du jour au lendemain sans que rien ne puisse le présager auparavant, elle s'était dirigée vers le nord et pensait, disait-elle, connaître le village où la jeune fille avait finalement déposé ses valises.

En la remerciant chaleureusement et en lui promettant de lui ramener des nouvelles de la jeune fille, Seiya repris la route en direction du village que l'ancienne lui avait indiqué.

Tandis qu'il voyageait à la vitesse de la lumière, il ressentit soudainement un cosmos qui lui sembla familier, il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une forêt similaire à celle entourant la cascade de Rozan, puis se frayant un passage à travers les broussailles il suivit les ondes du cosmos étranger, après quelques minutes de marches il s'arrêta net, un air indescriptible sur le visage.

« Shiryu ?! » s'exclama-t-il incongru, il n'eut aucune réponse et son ami n'eut pas la moindre réaction à son approche, il était assis calmement au milieu des hautes herbes et regardait imperturbable au travers d'un talus. « Shiryu » insista-t-il, « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude… » Lui reprocha-t-il.

« Chut… » Souffla le jeune homme brun sans lui adressé un regard, comme si sa présence au beau milieu de la forêt de Chine était tout à fait cohérente.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as à te cacher de cette façon ? » Demanda Seiya de plus en plus perdu. Il regarda longuement son ami, il avait l'air emplit de paix et de sérénité, son attitude nonchalante renforçant cette impression de bien-être, mais son regard était voilé de souffrance.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais nom de… » Commença-t-il alors qu'il s'accroupissait pour diriger son regard dans la même direction que celui de son ami, il s'interrompit lorsqu'il surprit la scène que le chevalier du Dragon admirait depuis qui sait combien de temps.

Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire était assise sur un tronc d'arbre devant une chaumière un peu en retrait du village, elle berçait doucement un bébé qui ne devait avoir alors que quelques semaines.

Seiya ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux, ou plutôt son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer les informations incroyables qui l'assaillaient en masse. Bien sûr il avait reconnut Shunrei, mais que faisait-elle avec un enfant, apparemment un petit garçon, aussi brun qu'elle avec de grands yeux bleus et pourquoi Shiryu restait là immobile et muet caché dans les fourrés à l'observer secrètement ?

« Il est beau n'est-ce pas… » Souffla soudain Shiryu songeur, ne quittant pas la scène du regard, « …mon bébé… » Murmura-t-il finalement avant de s'emmuré une nouvelle fois dans un silence impénétrable.

Seiya en eut le souffle coupé, il regarda profondément Shiryu qui semblait ne même pas s'en apercevoir et qui paraissait même avoir oublié sa présence, il redirigea ses yeux vers la jeune femme et l'enfant. La ressemblance lui apparut soudain comme une évidence, cet enfant, Shiryu, Shunrei. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux, il ne faisait d'ailleurs plus confiance à aucun de ses sens. Une explication avec Shiryu était devenu inévitable et indispensable, il se retourna une fois de plus vers son ami, et tressaillit en voyant combien son expression avait changé. La paix et la sérénité que ses traits dégageait un peu plutôt avait laissé place à un visage déformé par la peine et la douleur, il avait légèrement avancé sa main en direction de la jeune fille et de l'enfant mais c'était arrêté net dans son geste, faisant comprendre à Seiya à quel point il voulait être près d'eux, à quel point il voulait pouvoir les approcher, les toucher, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore à quel point cela lui était interdit.

Seiya se radoucit en voyant des larmes commencées à perler le coin des yeux de son ami et doucement coulées le long de son visage.

« Aller, viens Shiryu… » Dit-il doucement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui avait bien put se passer entre lui et la jeune fille, toujours effaré de voir à quel point il connaissait mal la vie de son ami, « C'est inutile de rester ici plus longtemps, rentrons, tu vas tout nous expliquer… » finit-il en prenant l'autre jeune homme par le coude qui se laissa emmener sans rien dire ne quittant toujours pas la petite chaumière des yeux qui s'éloignait au fur et à mesure que Seiya l'emmenait dans les profondeurs de la forêt avant de se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard en Grèce, au beau milieu du temple de la balance. Lentement il glissa au sol et s'agenouilla en pleurant silencieusement. Seiya, debout en face de lui, le regardait, impuissant.

« Shiryu… » Appela doucement Seiya sans recevoir de réponse. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus remplis de larmes, toujours à terre, semblait avoir perdu toute force. Le chevalier de Pégase soupira profondément en s'asseyant près de son ami. « Depuis quand toi et Shunrei… Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il doucement sans le quitter du regard, « Le grand Pope sait-il ce qu'il se passe ? Qui est au courant ? » Continua-t-il, mais seul le silence répondait à ses appels, le chevalier du Dragon sombrant de plus en plus profondément dans le désespoir. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse, Seiya se releva, « Je saurais ce qui est arrivé, et je t'aiderais, quoi qu'il m'en coûte » conclut-il en s'éloignant doucement. « Restes là » lui ordonna-t-il sévèrement, « Ne t'enfuis plus… ».


	5. MUTATION

**4. MUTATION**

« Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant ? » demanda sèchement Seiya au grand pope devant qui il se retrouvait pour la seconde fois de la journée, il était allé chercher ses amis à qui il avait raconté ce qu'il avait découvert alors et étaient maintenant tous réunis au palais attendant enfin la révélation du véritable nœud de l'histoire.

« Depuis le début bien sur. Comment une telle chose aurait-elle put m'échapper ? » répondit le grand homme, « Dès l'arrivée de Shiryu aux Cinq Pics, dès le premier regard qu'ils se sont échangés j'ai su que rien ne pourrait l'éviter. J'ai tenté de les élever comme frère et sœur pour leur éviter à tous deux de souffrir, mais rien n'y a fait, rien n'aurait put changer ce qu'ils ont ressentis à leur première rencontre. La peine de Shunrei à le voir toujours partir et risquer sa vie, le tourment de Shiryu entre son sens du devoir et l'amour. S'il y avait eu un moyen pour leur éviter toutes ses peines j'aurais tout mis en œuvre. » Le grand Pope, anciennement vieux maître des Cinq Pics s'était décidé à expliquer la vérité à Seiya qui en avait déjà découvert la majeur partie mais sans parvenir à ordonner correctement ses pensées.

« Que s'est-il passé entre eux ? Shunrei sait-elle dans quel état se trouve Shiryu ?»

Dohko soupira profondément en repensant pour la énième fois à l'histoire des deux jeunes gens qui comptait plus que tout dans sa vie, qu'il considérait comme ses enfants.

« Shunrei en eût assez » finit-il par dire après une longue réflexion silencieuse.

« Mais c'est injuste » s'interloqua subitement Shun.

« Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ? Et pour qui ? » S'énerva l'homme. « J'ai de la peine pour Shiryu, mais je pense aussi à Shunrei. Toujours à prier, à l'attendre, à le supplier de ne pas partir… » Il fit une pause, « Combien de temps cela aurait-il continué ? »

« Mais les guerres sont finies maintenant. Et Shiryu s'est lui aussi sacrifié en la quittant si souvent » tenta Hyoga, « Ne peut-elle pas le comprendre, et le laisser revenir ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

L'homme en haut de l'escalier de marbre les regarda longtemps.

« La seule chose que Shunrei ait compris, c'est que ni elle, ni l'enfant qu'elle portait alors, ne compteraient jamais autant que la Déesse Athéna aux yeux de Shiryu ».

« Mademoiselle a fait sa crise de jalousie » ironisa Ikki.

L'ancien chevalier de la balance se leva brusquement, son cosmos brûlant de colère, « Je ne te permets pas de salir Shunrei de ta perfidie et de tes sarcasmes Ikki ! »

Le chevalier baissa le regard, réalisant qu'il était allé trop loin. Il avait eut beau y penser toute l'après-midi, il ne parvenait pas à prendre parti, ni en faveur de Shiryu, ni en faveur de Shunrei, comprenant les raisons de l'un et de l'autre et les défendant chacune intimement. Il se rendait compte que la situation était une impasse, et cela lui brisait le cœur, car cela signifiait alors que la descente en enfer de Shiryu ne finirait jamais.

« Shunrei a pris sa décision lorsque Shiryu est partit, elle lui a clairement signifié et cela ne l'a pas retenu malgré tout » continua Dohko, « Je ne peux l'obliger à revenir dessus et suis incapable de parler de tout ça avec elle. Elle vit dans la paix maintenant, comment pourrais-je parvenir à risquer d'ébranler l'équilibre qu'elle a réussit à forger dans sa vie »

« Mais… ne craignez-vous pas que Shiryu ne commette une bêtise… irréparable… un jour ou l'autre ? » cette pensée hantait l'esprit de Shun, plus particulièrement en voyant l'état de Shiryu s'aggraver de jour en jour.

« Ce doute m'obsède chaque nuit » avoua l'homme, « Je consacre mes journées à suivre le cosmos de Shiryu de peur qu'il ne disparaisse d'un coup sans que je ne puisse rien y faire »

Les cinq hommes restèrent immobiles et silencieux durant longtemps, se rendant compte que leur plus grande crainte risquait effectivement de se confirmer à plus ou moins long terme.

Shiryu pourrait-il se laisser aller à ce point ? Risquait-il réellement de craquer ? Les derniers évènements et l'état dans lequel l'avait vu Seiya alors qu'il observait de loin la jeune fille et son enfant confirmait que oui.

Suite à leur entretien au palais, les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers le temple de la balance, là où Seiya avait laissé Shiryu abattu et en larme.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent le jeune homme n'y était plus

« Oh non, ne me dit pas qu'il a encore disparu » s'inquiéta Shun.

« Je ne comprends pas… Quand je l'ai quitté il n'était même pas en état de se lever ! » S'interloqua Seiya.

« Où a-t-il bien pu partir ?! » s'interrogea le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« Vu le mal qu'on s'était déjà donné pour lui mettre la main dessus la première fois, je crois que cette fois-ci ça va être encore plus problématique… » Dit Hyoga.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Ikki lança une hypothèse : « Peut-être qu'il est retourné voir Shunrei ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas » réfuta le blond, « Il sait que c'est le premier endroit où on irait le chercher, et Shiryu veut être seul et ne surtout pas être retrouvé » expliqua-t-il. « Il doit s'isoler quelque part dans les environs, mais où ?! »

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait tout simplement lui ficher la paix, non ? » proposa Ikki.

« Hein ?! » S'étranglèrent les trois autres jeunes hommes.

« S'il a envie d'être seul, laissons le seul, s'il a envie d'aller voir Shunrei et son bébé en secret et bien laissons le faire, après tout, tout ça ne nous concerne pas » dit Ikki l'air indifférent.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?! Bien sur que ça nous concerne ! Shiryu est l'un des notre ! Et je refuse de le regarder se détruire sans rien faire ! » S'emballa son jeune frère.

« Mais tu vois bien qu'il n'y a aucune issue ! Shiryu est malheureux parce que Shunrei ne veut plus de lui dans sa vie, le grand Pope nous interdit d'aller parler à Shunrei, même sans cela elle ne nous écouterait probablement pas et Shiryu court les falaises en ressassant son désespoir ce qui nous empêche de lui mettre la main dessus et de le forcer à reprendre le dessus ! » Énuméra-t-il, « Shiryu ne veut pas être sauvé de toute façon ! Il veut quelque chose qu'il a perdu et qu'il ne retrouvera plus jamais ! » Conclut-il presque en criant.

Durant tout ce temps, Seiya et Hyoga avaient écouté les arguments du grand brun en silence.

« Peut-être que… » Commença alors Hyoga.

« Peut-être que quoi ? » demanda Shun.

« Peut-être que Shunrei ne veut pas du retour de Shiryu parce qu'elle a peur ! »

« Peur ?! » s'étonna Seiya, « De Shiryu ? Ne dis pas de bêtise, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et elle le sait très bien ! »

« Mais non espèce d'andouille ! » s'énerva Hyoga, « Shunrei a peur de souffrir ! Elle craint que son enfant souffre à cause du style de vie des chevaliers ! Elle préfère quitter Shiryu plutôt que de risquer d'être abandonnée par lui. »

« La meilleure solution serait que Shiryu abandonne son rôle de protecteur d'Athéna… » Pensa Shun.

« Jusqu'à présent nous avons focalisé nos pensées sur Shiryu, mais c'est sur Shunrei que nous devons nous concentrer ! C'est-elle la clé de l'affaire et il n'y a qu'elle et elle seule qui pourra apaiser Shiryu » analysa Seiya, « Je me moque de l'interdiction du grand Pope ! Shunrei sera heureuse avec Shiryu qu'elle le veuille ou non ! » S'enflamma-t-il.

« Euh… Seiya ? Tu t'emballes là… » Prévint Shun.

« Non ! Je suis parfaitement lucide ! Shunrei a toujours été heureuse avec Shiryu et elle le sera de nouveau ! Il faut la convaincre qu'avec Shiryu, elle n'aura jamais rien à craindre, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! Il faut lui retirer la peur de l'éventuel départ de Shiryu ! »

« Même si cette peur est justifiée ? » s'interposa Ikki.

« Quoi ? »

« La peur de Shunrei est tout à fait justifié, même si elle l'acceptait de nouveau, Shiryu repartirai ! Au moindre petit conflit, dès qu'Athéna ferait appel à lui, il accourrait ! »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr » le coupa Shun. « Shiryu a beaucoup trop à perdre maintenant… »

« Alors pourquoi être parti pour Elysion ? » l'interrompit Ikki.

« Cette guerre n'était pas comparable avec les autres Ikki ! Toute la terre était menacée, et par conséquent Shunrei et son bébé aussi ! » Expliqua Shun, « Cette fois là, Shiryu n'est pas parti pour Athéna, mais pour protéger sa famille ! »

« Ah oui ! » se moqua son frère, « Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ? »

Shun ne sut quoi répondre, mais il était pourtant convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

« Son cosmos… » murmurra Hyoga.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes blondinette ? » railla Ikki.

« Mais oui ! Moi aussi je l'ai ressenti à ce moment là ! » S'exclama Seiya.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?! » s'énerva leur ami.

« Le cosmos de Shiryu, il était différent… Il en a toujours émané du courage et de la témérité mais jamais il n'avait contenu autant de… »

« Autant de rage et de colère ! » finit Shun. Hyoga et Seiya approuvèrent en cœur.

Après un instant de silence, Ikki déclara : « Pfff, n'importe quoi ! Vous vous faites vraiment des films ! Oui c'est vrai il était plus en colère que d'habitude, mais ça ne prouve rien ! »

« Avec les éléments qu'on vient d'apprendre, Shunrei, son bébé, tu ne penses pas que tout ça a un lien ?! Tu crois que c'est juste le hasard ?! » Avança Hyoga.

Ikki pour la première fois ne sut quoi répondre. Au fond, il savait que ces amis avaient raison.

Leur priorité maintenant était de retrouver leur ami, mais le sanctuaire était grand, et étant donné l'état d'esprit dans lequel était Shiryu, le trouver n'allait pas être aisé.

Seiya fut le premier à partir, fouiller les falaises des environs ne serait pas facile, leurs parois escarpées et glissantes étant difficilement praticables. Mais Shiryu avait plusieurs fois été vu en train de les escalader pour se réfugier dans les hauteurs.

Shun se dirigea vers le temple de la Balance, son ami finirait bien par y retourner, ne serait-ce que pour se reposer ou manger un peu.

Hyoga avait décidé de s'occuper des plages qui entouraient le sanctuaire, ces dernières, rarement peuplées par les chevaliers ou les amazones étaient l'endroit idéal pour être seul.

Malgré l'assurance qu'avait montrée ses amis et son frère dans le fait que Shiryu ne serait pas retourné en Chine, Ikki décida d'aller s'en assurer sans n'en parler à personne. Après tout, si Shiryu ressentait le besoin de voir Shunrei et son enfant, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher même pas le désagrément d'être découvert et ramené au sanctuaire. Ikki pensait qu'en tant que père, aucune force ne pourrait l'éloigner de son fils… excepté Shunrei. C'est pourquoi il devait les observer à distance. Ikki le ressentait très profondément en lui, Shiryu était là-bas.

En un éclair il fut en Chine et il se dirigea dans la direction qu'avait indiquée Seiya lorsqu'il leur avait raconté toute l'histoire. Quand il y repensait, il ne parvenait pas à croire en cette vérité. Shiryu, le chevalier du Dragon, l'homme le plus fiable, calme et réfléchi qu'il connaissait était père d'un petit garçon né il y a quelques semaines. Plus il y pensait, plus Ikki était en colère contre Shiryu il avait abandonné sa famille. Ikki comprenait les raisons de ce choix, mais dans une telle situation, la raison avait-elle véritablement sa place ? Son plus grand désir était de le retrouver et de lui donner une bonne leçon. Il voulait que Shiryu se rende compte à quel point il avait eu tort, il méritait de souffrir pour avoir gâché tant de bonheur, et pourquoi ? Les chamailleries de quelques dieux. Ikki était fidèle à Athéna tant qu'elle n'entravait pas son libre arbitre et ne bouleversait pas ses priorités. Shiryu avait mal choisit, mal évalué la valeur de ce qu'il possédait, pensant qu'il ne le perdrait jamais. C'est pour ça que Ikki ne pouvait pas considéré que Shiryu avait perdu sa famille, mais qu'il l'avait bel et bien abandonné. Il était parti en toutes connaissances de causes, le vieux maître lui-même leur avait dit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ikki ne réalisa pas qu'il avait avancé dans la forêt sans prendre garde où il allait. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il était au beau milieu d'une clairière sauvage. Un bruit dans la lisière le fit sursauter, rapidement il se mit en position de combat, pensant à quelque animal sauvage prêt à lui bondir dessus. Le rôdeur se rapprochait de plus en plus, bientôt Ikki vit les branches des arbres bougés. Il était sur le point de s'élancer dessus, lorsque soudain, jaillissant des fourrés, il reconnut Shiryu.

Le jeune homme titubait, visiblement malade, son visage était blême et ses traits étaient déformés par la douleur. Alors que Ikki s'approchait prêt à faire passer sa colère sur lui, Shiryu tomba à terre. Ikki se dépêcha pour porter secoure à son ami, lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, il entendit les gémissements de douleur que le jeune homme poussait et un autre bruit ressemblant à des craquements d'os.

« Shiryu ! » s'écria son ami en fonçant sur lui pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. « Shiryu ! Shiryu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! » Demanda-t-il visiblement inquiet. Lorsqu'il toucha son épaule, le jeune homme hurla et Ikki put voir son visage. Tout son corps semblait subir une mutation, il voyait les muscles, les veines et les nerfs palpiter sous sa peau, les yeux de Shiryu avaient une forme et une couleur étranges, comme ceux des reptiles et sa mâchoire était devenue une gueule emplie de crocs acérés.

A demi-couché sur le sol, Shiryu regardait Ikki l'air menaçant, crachant son mal.

« Shiryu… » L'appela-t-il, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Effrayé par l'étrange transformation inexpliquée de son ami, Ikki recula et c'est alors qu'il vit deux ailes osseuses sortir doucement du dos de Shiryu déchirant sa chair, ses mains et ses doigts s'étaient allongés se transformant en griffes tranchantes, ses jambes et ses pieds se métamorphosant en pattes. Peu à peu Shiryu parvint à se relever, en observant la mutation de ses mains et du reste de son corps il releva la tête vers le ciel et poussa un cri qui tenait plus du rugissement d'une bête que d'une voix humaine. Sa peau était partiellement couverte de fines écailles aux reflets verts bleutés.

Ikki dans l'incapacité de faire ou dire quoique ce soit, restait impuissant face au malheur qui s'abattait sur son ami. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsque l'état de Shiryu sembla se stabiliser, Ikki tenta une approche prudente, « Shiryu… Viens… On va trouver ce qui ne va pas… On va tout arranger… » Alors qu'il tentait de le saisir doucement par l'épaule.

Shiryu se dégagea brutalement en poussant un grognement bestial et projetant le chevalier du Phoenix à quelques mètres de là et d'un coup il prit son envol dans les airs. Ikki qui s'était écrasé sur le sol, soulevé par Shiryu comme une brindille par le vent, ne parvint plus à distinguer son ami au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Shiryu était parti, du moins, ce qu'il restait de lui était parti.

Après avoir recouvré ses esprits, Ikki pensa qu'il devait absolument retourner au sanctuaire afin de relater son étrange histoire.


	6. MESURE

**5. MESURE**

« Un dragon ?! » s'écria Seiya, « Tu plaisantes ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as bu aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Je l'ai vu de la même façon que je te vois toi ! » insista Ikki, « Je ne vois pas, ni pourquoi, ni comment je pourrais inventer un truc pareil ! » se justifia-t-il.

« Et tu dis qu'il s'est envolé ? » demanda Hyoga.

Ikki acquiesça, « Mais comment c'est possible ?! » cria Shun fou d'inquiétude et éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, « En plus qu'est-ce que tu faisais en Chine !? Et qu'est-ce que Shiryu y faisais !? Et comment a-t-il pu se transformer en homme-dragon !? Je ne comprends rien à toute cette histoire ! »

« J'étais en Chine parce qu'il était plus qu'évident que Shiryu y était, tout comme la raison de sa présence là-bas ! » répondit-il excédé. « Par contre sa transformation est un véritable mystère… Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ! »

« Et tu ne sais pas ce qui l'a provoqué ? » demanda Seiya impatient.

« Non ! » poursuit-il, « J'étais parti à sa recherche et d'un coup il apparait en se tordant de douleur et en se transformant ! »

« Et tu n'as pas essayé de chercher la raison de cette mutation ? » l'accusa Hyoga.

« Je suis directement venu vous le raconter ! Même moi je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire et pourtant j'y étais ! »

« Il faut qu'on retourne là-bas découvrir ce qu'il s'y est passé ! » intervint Seiya.

« On va probablement devoir en parler à Shunrei… Ikki, tu disais que ce n'était pas loin de là où elle habite ? » Demanda Hyoga.

« C'est juste à côté. Quelques mètres à peine. » Répondit l'autre, « Pourquoi ? »

« On ne sait jamais mais… Elle aura peut-être vu quelque chose ou je ne sais pas n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous donner un indice… » Réfléchit Hyoga à haute voix.

« Tu penses que Shunrei pourrait être lié à tout ça ? » demanda Shun de plus en plus inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que oui, inconsciemment elle pourrait l'être… »

« Ca suffit ! » coupa court Seiya, « Ca ne sert à rien de se perdre en conjecture ! Il faut partir et tout de suite ! » Lança-t-il, « Shiryu est parti et s'il vole vraiment, nous allons avoir de véritables difficultés à mettre la main dessus, il n'y a plus une minute à perdre ! » En terminant sa phrase le chevalier de Pégase s'était élancé suivit de près par ses amis, ils furent de nouveau de retour en Chine où de nombreuses questions restées en suspends devaient trouver des réponses.

Les quatre jeunes hommes se dirigèrent dans la direction d'où Ikki avait vu sortir Shiryu, ils pouvaient facilement suivre à la trace le chemin que leur ami avait parcouru grâce à la trainée de sang résultant de sa transformation qui maculait le sol.

Ils se retrouvèrent là où Seiya avait trouvé Shiryu un peu plutôt dans la journée. Discrètement, les chevaliers inspectèrent les alentours, ils se cachèrent lorsque, de la petite maison, la jeune femme sortit avec son nouveau né dans les bras.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se cache ? » murmura Shun, « Ne sommes nous pas ici pour parler à Shunrei ? »

Seiya réalisa effectivement que c'était bien l'un des but de leur périple, quand il fut sur le point de sortir des fourrés et de se faire donc découvrir par la jeune mère, une forte traction exercée sur son bras l'en empêcha et il tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Il était sur le point de crier lorsque Ikki lui bâillonna la bouche de sa main et que Hyoga lui fit signe de se taire et de regarder en direction de la chaumière. Lorsque ses yeux se dirigèrent dans la direction indiquée, il vit un homme sortir de la maison et s'approcher de Shunrei, il semblait amical et se penchait doucement sur le bébé le prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Shunrei restait debout en lui souriant sincèrement.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que… ! » Seiya s'était libéré de l'emprise de ses amis et tentait maintenant de rejoindre le jeune couple qui affichait leur bonheur. Il fut rapidement rattrapé et mis au silence avant que qui que ce soit n'ai put le voir ou l'entendre. Rapidement, les chevaliers rebroussèrent chemin, entrainant de force Seiya qui désirait encore intervenir. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la clairière, Ikki le lâcha enfin.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de faire ça ?! » S'insurgea le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille.

« Tu allais nous faire repérer espèce de crétin ! » l'insulta Ikki en le frappant à la tête.

« Dans tous les cas nous devions aller lui parler, non ?! »

« Il y a de nouveau éléments à prendre en compte » s'exclama Shun.

« Oui, c'est vrai » acquiesça Hyoga, « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que Shunrei avait quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il à l'intention de Seiya.

« Quoi ?! » s'étonna-t-il.

« Mais oui, l'homme avec elle tout à l'heure, c'est évident qu'il a pris la place de Shiryu dans sa vie ! »

« Tu crois ? » Tous ses amis le regardèrent désespérés. « Dans tous les cas, je ne vous en ai pas parlé ce matin car il n'y avait rien à dire, personne n'était avec elle tout à l'heure quand j'ai retrouvé Shiryu, elle était seule avec le bébé ! » se défendit Seiya.

« Tu crois que Shiryu est au courant ? » demanda Shun véritablement très triste pour son ami.

« Je pense même qu'il pourrait y avoir un lien avec ce qui lui est arrivé… » Conclut Hyoga.

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot blondinette et dis nous à quoi tu penses ! » s'énerva Ikki.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, le jeune russe répondit : « Est-ce que vous avez bien observé Shunrei ? Elle ne semblait ni énervée, ni perturbée, c'est donc qu'elle n'a pas vu Shiryu sinon ça se serait ressenti dans son attitude… » Commença-t-il.

« Et alors ? » demandèrent les trois autres hommes.

« Alors peut-être que Shiryu a été surpris par l'homme qui partage maintenant la vie de Shunrei… Il y a beaucoup de légende dans ces contrées, des histoires d'hommes qui se transforment en dragon, des histoires de malédictions… »

« Tu crois que Shiryu a put être maudit ?! » s'étrangla Seiya.

« On ne sait jamais ! » insista Hyoga, « Rappelle toi toutes ces choses que l'on croyait impossible et qui finalement se sont avérées réelles : les dieux, les chevaliers, l'enfer ! »

« Mmmh… c'est vrai que tu n'a pas tord, on ne connait pas toutes les choses qui existent en ce monde… » Souffla Shun.

« Bon mais maintenant on fait quoi ? » demanda Seiya impatient.

« Est-ce que tu penses que Shunrei peut-être en danger ? » s'inquiéta Shun.

« Tant que cet homme ignore qu'on est après lui, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il se sente menacé et qu'elle le soit » expliqua Hyoga.

« Nous ferions mieux de retourner en Grèce et d'aller voir le grand Pope » proposa Ikki, « Lui saura probablement ce qu'il faut faire ! ».

Une fois rentré au sanctuaire et l'histoire de Shiryu et de sa malédiction relatée au grand Pope, les quatre chevaliers attendirent les consignes à mettre en œuvre afin de libérer Shiryu.

« Alors Shiryu s'est transformé ?! » s'étonna le grand Pope, « Ce que je craignais le plus est arrivé… » Murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? Vous saviez que Shiryu allait être victime d'une malédiction ?! » Cria Seiya.

« Ce n'est pas une malédiction ! » dit l'homme en haut de l'escalier, « Enfin pas dans le sens où vous la comprenez… »

« Expliquer nous ce qu'il se passe grand Maître, nous avons le droit de savoir ce qui arrive à notre ami. » exigea Hyoga.

Le Maître dut admettre qu'ils étaient en effet dans leur bon droit, cette fois, surtout après avoir découvert la vérité sur Shunrei et assisté à la transformation de Shiryu.

« La charge du chevalier du Dragon est différente des autres. » commença-t-il, « Comme vous avez déjà du vous en apercevoir, lorsque Shiryu élève son cosmos, le tatouage d'un dragon apparait sur son dos. »

« Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça le concerne maintenant ? » s'étonna Shun, « Shiryu est le chevalier du temple de la balance aujourd'hui ».

« Il a été imprégné par l'esprit du dragon, et il le sera jusqu'à sa mort, peut importe l'armure qu'il porte ».

« L'esprit du dragon ? » répéta Hygoa.

« Tant que Shiryu garde le contrôle, il maîtrise également le dragon, mais cette histoire avec Shunrei… » Le grand Pope soupira profondément, « Shiryu a complètement perdu le contrôle de sa vie et voir Shunrei avec un autre homme a du briser les derniers remparts auxquels il s'accrochait, au point que maintenant il… »

« Il a perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même et sur ses sentiments » finit Seiya comprenant enfin, le grand Pope acquiesça.

« Sans ce contrôle, le dragon prend le dessus » expliqua l'ancien vieux Maître, « et il se manifeste à travers tout l'être de Shiryu ».

Tous restèrent un instant silencieux, pesant le poids que ces mots pouvaient avoir. Après quelques minutes de silence, Shun lança :

« Comment peut-on retrouver le Shiryu que l'on connaissait ? »

« Shiryu doit se retrouver lui-même » répondit le grand homme.

« Mais comment fait-on pour qu'il se retrouve ? Il est le seul à pouvoir faire ça, mais si maintenant c'est l'esprit du dragon qui le dirige… » Hyoga tentait de réfléchir à haute voix.

« Il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir le faire ! » s'exclama Ikki.

« Tu penses qu'on peut l'aider ? » demanda son frère.

« D'une certaine manière oui, on peut l'aider à retrouver son chemin et ainsi le ramener vers nous ! »

« D'accord, mais comment fait-on ça ? » interrogea Seiya.

« Pense à Shiryu et dis moi qui il est et ce qu'il est ! » lui demanda Ikki.

« Ce qu'il est ? » réfléchit un instant Seiya, « Il est sérieux, studieux, courageux,… »

« Mais non ! » s'exclama Hyoga, « Il est chevalier ! Il faut lui faire retrouver la voie de son devoir ! Nous allons avoir besoin d'Athéna pour cela ! » S'enthousiasma le jeune blond, heureux de savoir que Shiryu n'était pas entièrement perdu.

« Non ! » s'énerva Ikki, « Il s'agit de quelque chose de bien plus essentiel que ça ! » précisa-t-il, après quelques secondes de réflexion où personne ne voyait de quoi il parlait, Ikki leur donna la solution, « Shiryu est père ! » annonça-t-il enfin, « Rien ne compte plus pour lui que ça ! Même toi Shun tu l'as dit un peu plus tôt ! Shiryu ne pourra redevenir lui-même qu'avec son fils et sa femme à ses côtés… » Conclut Ikki.

« Mais Shunrei ne veut plus le revoir » coupa court Hyoga.

« Oui mais elle n'est pas au courant de ce qui lui arrive, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait rester insensible si elle le savait ! » précisa Shun.

« Malheureusement on a la ferme interdiction de l'approcher… » Dit Seiya en regardant de biais l'homme qui siégeait dans le grand fauteuil.

Le grand Maître soupira, « Shiryu n'a pas d'autre espoir, il faut le retrouver… et il faut que Shunrei vienne lui parler… et qu'elle lui présente son fils » souffla-t-il.


	7. CONFRONTATION

**6. CONFRONTATION**

Suite à l'autorisation du grand Maître, les quatre chevaliers retournèrent en Chine, certain de leur mission et bien décidé à ce qu'elle aboutisse à un succès, c'est-à-dire trouver Shunrei et la convaincre de les suivre en Grèce, ils s'occuperaient alors de retrouver Shiryu ensuite.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite maison entièrement à découvert cette fois. Ils se moquaient bien de la réaction que pourrait avoir l'autre homme qui faisait maintenant parti de la vie de Shunrei. Il n'apprécierait probablement pas leur venue, ni l'objectif de cette visite, ramener la douce jeune femme auprès de son ancien amant.

Une fois devant la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent un instant.

« Bon… » Commença Shun, « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda-t-il incertain.

« Eh bien on toque » proposa Hyoga. Ils se dévisagèrent silencieusement, bien qu'ils étaient déterminés à aller jusqu'au bout, ils étaient également profondément gênés d'intervenir comme ça dans la vie de Shunrei.

« Oh ! Mais quelle bande d'incapable ! » S'énerva Ikki, il les poussa et frappa avec force sur la porte en bois.

Après quelques minutes d'attente et une nouvelle tentative, ils durent se résoudre au fait que la jeune femme n'était pas chez elle. Ils fouillèrent les environs afin de la trouver. Alors qu'ils arpentaient un sentier dans la forêt qui devait probablement mené au village, ils la virent qui arrivait, tenant son enfant dans les bras en lui souriant et jouant avec ses petites mains. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle tressaillit et stoppa net ça marche. Elle les dévisagea longuement sans rien dire ni bouger, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Soudain, elle mit sa main sur sa bouche dans un geste d'effroi, imaginant le pire. Pour quelle raison les quatre chevaliers seraient-ils venu jusqu'en Chine pour la voir ? Il était arrivé malheur à Shiryu. Ses pires craintes s'étaient finalement réalisées. Shiryu avait probablement dû trouver la mort dans un combat. Sa gorge se serra en même temps que son cœur, une angoisse grandissante s'emparait d'elle. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer, des larmes embuèrent rapidement son regard.

Oui, elle savait que lors de son départ elle avait formellement interdit au jeune homme de revenir, elle avait pris sa décision et n'avait jamais envisagé revenir dessus, cela lui était impossible. C'était trop dur de le voir partir continuellement, elle ne supportait plus cette douleur. Mais jamais elle n'avait souhaité sa mort, elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec lui en sachant que les luttes et les batailles ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils connaisse la même détresse qu'elle en voyant son père partir toujours au loin plutôt que de rester près d'eux, mais elle voulait le savoir vivant. Même s'il ne faisait plus partie de sa vie, elle désirait qu'il vive, de la façon dont il l'avait choisi, en tant que protecteur d'Athéna même si cela devait priver son enfant de père, et elle de son amour.

« Shunrei… » Appela doucement Seiya le visage grave et sérieux.

« Oh non mon dieu… » Souffla-t-elle la voix emplit de sanglot, « Shiryu est… » Demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

« Non ! » se précipita Shun afin de la rassurer, « Non, il n'est pas… Shiryu va bien ! » Lui assura-t-il.

Shunrei sentit un poids libérer sa poitrine, elle expira soulagée.

« Enfin… Non » avança Hyoga, « Shiryu ne va pas bien… » Dit-il le regard inquiet.

La jeune mère regarda les quatre visages fermé et sombre.

Elle se reprit rapidement.

« Je ne veux rien savoir » dit-elle sur un ton qui n'accepterait pas qu'on la contredise, « Il est vivant c'est tout ce qui compte, je ne veux rien savoir d'autre » en terminant sa phrase elle dépassa les chevaliers souhaitant vivement continuer son chemin et rentrer chez elle.

« Shunrei… comment peux-tu dire ça ? » s'alarma Shun en marchant derrière elle pour la rattraper. Il la prit délicatement par les épaules afin qu'elle arrête sa marche, il se tint devant elle et la regarda profondément. Son visage était penché et elle fixait le sol, évitant le regard du chevalier d'Andromède. Shun vit les larmes qui brouillaient ses yeux.

« Shunrei ! » l'interpella Seiya en les rejoignant, « Shiryu va vraiment mal il a besoin de toi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Non ! » dit-elle sèchement, en se dégageant de l'emprise de Shun afin de reprendre sa route. « Je refuse ! Je ne veux plus rien savoir de lui ! Ni du sanctuaire, ni des chevaliers, ni des guerres ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Laissez-moi vivre ma vie en paix loin de toute cette folie ! »

Ikki s'emporta alors, il attrapa fortement son bras et la retint la rapprochant de lui et l'empêchant d'avancer.

« Tu te moques de ce qui peut arriver à Shiryu ?! Tu t'en fiches c'est ça ?! » Cria-t-il. « Tu ne veux pas connaître le malheur et la souffrance d'un homme que tu as toi-même brisé ?! Au père de ton enfant ?! »

« Lâche-moi immédiatement ! » s'énerva-t-elle alors qu'il la secouait et qu'elle tentait de protéger son bébé.

« Ikki arrêtes » le résonnèrent les autres, « Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va pouvoir régler le problème »

Elle recula de quelques pas, les dévisageant avec colère.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?! » demanda-t-elle furieuse, « Nous nous sommes tout dit avec Shiryu et il n'y a plus rien à ajouter ! »

« Mais Shunrei si tu savais ce qu'il… » Commença Hyoga avant d'être interrompu par la jeune femme.

« Non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! » Imposa-t-elle, « Shiryu a fait son choix ! Il est parti ! J'ai donc fait le mien et il n'y a rien d'autre à dire ! » Expliqua-t-elle. « Qu'il mène sa vie comme il l'entende, ça ne nous concerne plus maintenant ! » conclut-elle en serrant son enfant.

« Shunrei, que tu le veuilles ou non tu devras nous suivre » la prévint Ikki, « Et je suis prêt à employer la force pour ça ».

Elle le regarda l'air effrayé.

« Le vieux Maître lui-même nous a donné l'autorisation de venir te voir et de te ramener en Grèce, il n'y était pas favorable au début et nous avait formellement interdit d'entrer en contact avec toi. Mais étant donné les derniers évènements on ne peut plus faire autrement… » Tenta de se justifier Seiya.

« Le vieux Maître ? » demanda-t-elle, « Il va bien ? Il est vivant ?! »

« Oui tout va bien Shunrei, il est vivant. Il est devenu le nouveaux grand Pope du sanctuaire c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas revenu te voir, et aussi pour te protéger et te laisser vivre en paix comme tu le souhaitais. » La rassura Shun.

« Pour quelle raison aurait-il changé d'avis s'il vous avait interdit de venir me voir ? »

« Et bien Shiryu a… » Entama Seiya.

« Non ! Non ! Je… Je ne veux pas me faire avoir, ça suffit, j'ai clairement dit que je ne voulais plus rien connaître de Shiryu, ni de sa vie » elle se retourna et tenta de poursuivre sa route. Elle sentait qu'elle était en train de flancher qu'elle écouterait ce que les quatre hommes avaient à lui apprendre sur Shiryu, et qu'elle risquait aussi de se laisser convaincre de les suivre pour le retrouver, et elle ne le voulait pas.

« Shunrei ! Attends ! » Voulu la convaincre Hyoga.

« Shunrei ? » l'appela une autre voix masculine, « Est-ce que ces hommes t'ennuies ? » demanda-t-il. « Qui êtes-vous ?! Que faites-vous là ?! » Leur demanda-t-il menaçant.

« Yori ! » s'exclama Shunrei, « Non… ça va, il n'y a rien à craindre, Justement ils partaient » dit-elle en les regardant froidement.

Les chevaliers dévisagèrent le nouvel arrivant qui s'était emparé de Shunrei au détriment de Shiryu.

« Mmh, je vois… » Dit Ikki sarcastique, « Tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre alors tu oublies complètement que Shiryu a existé ! » Lança-t-il méchamment.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule, « Yori est un voisin et lui et sa femme m'aide avec le bébé ! » se défendit-elle, « Je ne pourrais jamais oublier Shiryu ni refaire ma vie avec un autre homme ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

Les quatre hommes la regardèrent bouche bée.

« Un malentendu ? Shiryu a perdu le contrôle et s'est transformé pour un simple malentendu ! » Se lamentait Shun ébahit.

« Comment ça il s'est transformé ? » demanda Shunrei incrédule.

« Il faut vite le retrouver et lui dire que ce qu'il pense avoir vu n'est pas la réalité » dit Hyoga, les chevaliers ignorèrent la question de Shunrei qu'elle dut alors répéter avec plus de force.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Shiryu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire de transformation ?! » Insista-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

« Tiens ! Tu t'intéresses à ce qu'il peut lui arriver maintenant ? » Demanda Ikki avec un regard froid.

« Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ?! » elle commençait à paniquer.

« Shiryu est venu ici » lui avoua Seiya.

« Quoi ?! » s'étonna-t-elle, « Quand ?! »

« Aujourd'hui, hier, et probablement tous les jours depuis la fin de la guerre, ça fait des mois qu'il n'est plus le même » répondit Seiya.

Shunrei écouta attentivement.

« Il doit venir ici régulièrement, il reste dans la forêt et vous regarde de loin toi et le petit… Il voulait être proche de vous c'est tout… » Souffla Seiya, « Mais comme tu le lui avais interdit, il est resté à l'écart, dans l'ombre… »

Shunrei était véritablement troublée. Des mois que Shiryu l'observait et elle n'en savait rien, des mois qu'il était tout près, ses beaux yeux bleus et sa chaleur, sa tendresse, son amour, errant dans les alentours à ses côtés dans le plus grand secret. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, et un sanglot lui pressait la gorge.

« Quoiqu'il en soit… » Poursuivit brutalement Ikki, « Shiryu t'a vu aujourd'hui avec ce type et a cru que tu l'avais remplacé en tant que compagnon et en tant que père auprès de son enfant ! ».

« C'est ridicule… » Dit Shunrei tristement en posant son regard au sol, « Jamais je ne pourrais… » Pleura-t-elle doucement, elle prit la petite main du bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et la porta à ses yeux.

« Maintenant Shiryu est… » Shun hésita avant de continuer.

« C'est un dragon » coupa court Hyoga. Shunrei le regarda sans comprendre.

« Oui, c'est… c'est une longue histoire mais effectivement Shiryu s'est transformé » tenta d'expliquer Seiya, « Mais ce n'est pas le lieu le plus approprié pour avoir cette conversation » dit-il en jetant un rapide regard à Yori, « Peut-être pourrions-nous aller chez toi ? »

Elle accepta, rassura Yori sur la situation lui expliquant qu'elle connaissait ces hommes et qu'elle ne craignait rien, et ils se dirigèrent alors vers la maison, laissant le voisin retourner chez lui.

C'était une petite demeure, très modeste tout comme l'était la maison de Rozan, en entrant Shun vit immédiatement les cadres qui était posé sur la petite commode, tous représentaient Shiryu et étant donné l'usure du bois du cadre le jeune homme se dit que ces objets devaient souvent être manipulés.

_« Peut-être tout n'est-il pas encore perdu pour eux deux ? »_ se dit-il

Ils s'installèrent alors et sous le regard surpris et alarmé de Shunrei, l'ancien chevalier de pégase répéta ce qu'avait dit le grand Pope à propos de l'esprit du Dragon et dans quelle situation se trouvait maintenant Shiryu, ainsi que le comportement qu'il avait adopté depuis leur retour et l'état de désespoir grandissant dans lequel il se plongeait.

« Oh mon dieu Shiryu… » Souffla-t-elle tremblante.

« Il a vraiment besoin de toi » l'encouragea Seiya, « Et d'après ce que je vois ici… » Il désigna alors justement la commode et les cadres que Shun avait remarqué un peu plutôt, « Tu ne l'as pas oublié et tu es toujours amoureuse de lui… »

« Non ce n'est… » Bredouilla Shunrei embarrassée, « C'est pour Ryuho, je lui montre des photos de son père pour qu'il sache qui c'est même s'il ne le rencontre jamais… » Essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il va le connaître, ce ne sera toujours qu'une image, un reflet de ce que pourrait vraiment être Shiryu pour son fils… » Dit Hyoga.

« Je ne veux pas que Ryuho souffre de l'absence continuelle de son père, ni de le voir pleurer le jour où il mourra tué lors d'une bataille. Je ne veux pas qu'il passe après son devoir et qu'il soit relégué au second plan comme moi je l'ai toujours été… » Murmura-t-elle le cœur emplit de regret.

« Il voulait vous protéger Shunrei, pas Athéna, ni le sanctuaire, ni la justice… » La consola Shun, « Juste toi et votre bébé. Il ne voulait pas partir… » Défendait-il son ami, « Il voulait que vous soyez en sécurité, rien d'autre et il était prêt à risquer sa vie et même à en mourir si cela avait été nécessaire. »

Shunrei avait les larmes aux yeux, elle croyait que Shiryu avait choisi Athéna au lieu d'elle et de leur enfant. Mais elle craignait trop de retourner auprès de lui, de devoir encore supporter la peur et l'angoisse qu'il ne revienne jamais, il était plus facile de ne rien savoir. L'ignorance qu'elle avait cultivé concernant Shiryu avait été très dure et même insupportable au début, mais elle avait fini par s'y faire et le temps passant elle avait fini par le considérer comme un rêve, un être irréel et qui par conséquent ne pouvait pas avoir d'impact sur sa vie.

.

« Alors ? » demanda Seiya, « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu viens avec nous ou pas ? »

Shunrei le regarda, les yeux emplis de larme et l'air incertain. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et plus elle pensait à Shiryu, à la douleur qu'il ressentait, être seul loin de chez lui, loin des gens qu'il aime sans espoir de retour… Loin de son fils qu'il n'a jamais pu rencontrer… Shunrei se remémora le temps où avec Shiryu il se préparait à la venue au monde de leur enfant, sa tendresse, sa préoccupation constante et ses inquiétudes dès que Shunrei faisait trop d'effort et aussi son impatience à voir son enfant venir au monde. Puis elle pensa à ce qu'avait dû ressentir Shiryu en la pensant amoureuse d'un autre, en imaginant qu'un autre homme allait devenir le père de leur enfant tandis que lui resterait à jamais dans l'ombre.

Après un long silence elle se décida enfin. « Je viens » répondit-elle succinctement. Des soupirs de soulagements s'échappèrent des quatre jeunes hommes.

« Merci Shunrei » s'enthousiasma Shun, « Merci pour lui ».

Elle plongea son regard sur son enfant avec émotion, le petit être lui sourit en remuant dans ses bras.

« Il lui ressemble vraiment beaucoup… » Nota Hyoga.

« Oui… » Admit-elle, « C'est entièrement lui… »

« Bon et bien allons-y » s'exclama Seiya, « Il faut retourner en Grèce et retrouver Shiryu ! »


	8. APPEL

**7. APPEL**

Après avoir ramené Shunrei et Ryuho en Grèce et les avoir conduit auprès du grand Pope où les retrouvailles furent riches en émotion, il fallait dès alors retrouver le chevalier de la Balance.

« Il pourrait être n'importe où ! » se lamentait Shun.

« Il a la vitesse de la lumière mais en plus il a des ailes maintenant, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait le retrouver… » Souffla Hyoga.

Shunrei écoutait attentivement, l'esprit confus et brouillé par l'inquiétude, tout en berçant nerveusement son bébé.

« Il faut faire en sorte que Shiryu sache que Shunrei et Ryuho sont ici, pour l'attirer… » Songea le grand Pope.

« Vous voulez vous servir d'eux comme appât ? » demanda Ikki surpris, « Shiryu n'est pas lui-même, il n'est même plus humain ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même, il a perdu sa conscience lorsque l'esprit du Dragon à prit le dessus. Vous imaginez s'il ne les reconnait pas et qu'il les attaque elle et le petit ? »

« Il nous faudra agir avec beaucoup de prudence, c'est vrai » admit le grand Pope, « Mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! Lors de la rencontre vous serez tous présents pour secourir Shunrei et l'enfant si ça devait mal se passer ».

Les chevaliers acquiescèrent, « Une autre question se pose maintenant : comment va-t-on faire savoir à Shiryu que Shunrei et Ryuho sont là ? » souleva Hyoga.

« Nous allons demander leur aide à Shaka et à Mu pour cela, avec leur pouvoir ils sauront localiser Shiryu et communiquer avec lui et l'attirer jusqu'ici » annonça le grand Pope. Il fit alors convoquer les deux chevaliers et leur expliqua la situation, ils avaient tous gardé le plus grand secret à propos de cette affaire et demandèrent bien sûr la même discrétion aux deux chevaliers d'Or.

« C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'une telle histoire… » S'étonna Mu véritablement inquiet pour son ami Shiryu.

Shaka s'approcha doucement de Shunrei et la regarda avec affection, « Shunrei… Peux-tu venir avec nous je te prie ? Le bébé aussi. Nous allons faire sentir à Shiryu que vous vous trouvez ici et l'attirer en lui envoyant des vagues d'énergie provenant de vos cosmos » lui expliqua-t-il calmement. « Puis-nous l'attaquerons pour le forcer à venir, pour attirer le loup si tu préfères. »

Shunrei n'était pas rassuré, « Ryuho ne craint rien n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Shaka sourit et la rassura, « Ne t'en fais pas, ton enfant ne risque rien, il ne s'en apercevra même pas »

Les deux chevaliers d'or avaient été particulièrement surpris d'apprendre que Shiryu et Shunrei étaient ensemble et que de leur amour une vie avait été créée, L'ancien chevalier du Dragon était un être particulièrement secret se dirent-ils.

« Ryuho… » Souffla Mu, en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, « Quel joli nom ! » Complimenta-t-il Shunrei, « Cela signifie "cœur de dragon" n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant. La jeune femme rougit, oui elle avait choisi un nom ayant une corrélation avec Shiryu, lorsqu'il partit pour aller à la guerre, les futurs parents n'avaient pas encore choisi de nom ne connaissant pas le sexe du bébé. Shunrei avait alors dû le choisir seule le moment venu.

« Il ressemble vraiment à Shiryu… » S'étonna l'Atalante, « Je suis sûre que Shiryu devait être comme ça enfant… » Sourit-il.

Shunrei savait que leur fils ressemblait beaucoup à son père, ils avaient tous deux de grands yeux bleus, une chevelure sombre, un nez fin. Elle songea au visage de son compagnon, parviendraient-ils à reconstituer leur famille ? A surmonter les obstacles ? A exprimer leurs peurs et les non-dits ? Toutes les résolutions qu'avait prise Shunrei partaient en lambeaux, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle désirait et ce qui serait le mieux pour Ryuho.

« Nous allons commencer Shunrei » le prévint Shaka.

Shunrei prit une grande inspiration et se laissa guider par les cosmos doux et apaisant de Mu et Shaka.

Dans les montagnes glacées du Tibet, Shiryu s'était posé au sommet d'un gigantesque promontoire.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il avait l'impression comme d'être absent, il voyait ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne le comprenait pas. Il se souvenait juste de la douleur, son corps avait changé, il n'était plus qu'une bête maintenant, et c'est cette bête-là qui guiderait son destin dorénavant. Il la sentait au plus profond de lui, se débattre, se déchainer, un animal de souffrance qui n'aspirait qu'à être libre. Une douleur profonde lui broyait l'être et piquait la bête. Elle réclamait vengeance, et sa rage ne pourrait s'apaiser que dans le sang.

Il poussa un rugissement à travers l'immensité déserte. Soudainement une sensation étrange l'atteignit. Il sentait une vague de chaleur qui emplissait son esprit sauvage et l'apaisait. Puis juste après il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup en plein cœur. Une décharge lui ceignait la poitrine. Il chercha autour de lui, désirant savoir d'où venait cette projection d'énergie car il s'agissait bien de cela.

De nouveau la paix l'emplit, une paix et un bien-être qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme si sa rage s'apaisait, mais cette sensation fut rapidement remplacé par un autre coup. Il était seul se battant contre un ennemi invisible qui entrait en lui et l'attaquait avec acharnement. Non ! Il en était hors de question. Shiryu se concentra, attendant la prochaine attaque, il la reçut de plein fouet et il grogna bruyamment de douleur mais au moins il avait repéré l'endroit où était son ennemi. Une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, il lui ferait regretter amèrement de l'avoir provoqué. Il prit son envol de ses grandes ailes décharnées et fendit l'air et le vent en direction de l'ouest.


	9. ENLEVEMENT

Dokho, Mu, Shaka, et les quatre autres chevaliers s'étaient installés avec Shunrei sur le haut plateau où Shiryu avait l'habitude de s'isoler, là-bas ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés. Mu avait la charge de veiller principalement sur Shunrei, si Shiryu commençait à devenir menaçant, il lui faudrait la téléporter loin du danger. Les autres chevaliers devraient alors tenter de maîtriser leur ami qui était devenu un animal.

« Il approche… » Annonça Shaka.

Le cœur de Shunrei battait à tout rompre, l'appréhension, la peur et l'angoisse la dominait entièrement.

Le sanctuaire était en vue. Shiryu y pénétra en vitesse. Il se posa, leva la tête et sentit l'air comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un à l'odeur. Rapidement plusieurs sentinelles et chevaliers d'argent l'entourèrent en position d'attaque. Aucun intrus n'était autorisé à s'introduire dans le sanctuaire, d'autant plus lorsque l'intrus en question dégage de l'hostilité et qu'il est là pour tuer.

Personne ne reconnut Shiryu, mais tous était effrayé par l'animal qui se dressait devant eux. Shiryu s'en débarrassa rapidement, son ennemi ne s'étant pas encore présenté, les autres ne l'intéressait pas.

Il vola jusqu'en haut de la falaise, l'énergie qui l'avait attaqué venait de là-haut.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il y trouva un groupe de guerriers, il se posa alors en face d'eux avec bruit. Il les toisa menaçant.

« Shiryu ! » s'exclama Seiya, « Reprends tes esprits ! C'est nous… Nous sommes tes amis ! »

Lorsqu'il fut en face de lui, Shiryu le frappa si fort qu'il s'éleva au-dessus du sol et alla s'écraser dans la roche un peu plus loin.

Shiryu rugit de colère, les hommes s'approchaient de lui tentant de le maitriser. Une bataille terrible s'engagea entre Shiryu et les autres chevaliers, mais rien n'y fit. Shiryu avait le dessus, aucun des chevaliers n'arrivait à l'arrêter.

« Arrêtes ça maintenant fils ! » lui conjura Dokho alors qu'il le retenait par derrière pour l'immobiliser, « Trouve la paix ! Je sais que Shunrei te manque ! Que tu veux être près de ton enfant ! Mais je t'en prie ne laisse pas le Dragon te contrôler, ne laisse pas la souffrance diriger ta vie ! » Shiryu se défit rapidement de la prise dans laquelle Dokho le maintenait et attaqua son ancien maître avec violence.

« Shiryu ! » Hurla Ikki, « Nous t'aiderons à récupérer Shunrei et ton fils, à retrouver ta famille ! Mais il faut reprendre le contrôle maintenant ! » Ikki envoya à son ami son attaque la plus puissante, mais rien n'y faisait et les chevaliers commençait à s'épuiser. Shaka lui-même ne parvenait à lui confisquer ses sens pour l'amoindrir, son esprit se heurtait à une rage, une violence, une bestialité qui l'empêchait d'atteindre l'être de Shiryu.

Seiya tenta d'attaquer son meilleur ami pour arrêter le monstre qui avait pris possession de lui, Shiryu fut le plus rapide et saisit le jeune homme à la gorge, le souleva à bout de bras et serra avec force. Seiya ne parvenait plus à respirer, quel que soit le secours que tentait de lui apporter ses compagnons, rien ne faisait lâcher prise à Shiryu. Peu à peu Seiya tombait dans l'inconscience, il se sentait partir dangereusement de l'autre côté. Soudain il entendit une voix, une voix de femme qui appelait son assaillant.

« Shiryu ! »

Shunrei était sortie de là où elle et Ryuho était jusqu'à présent caché. Elle tenait fortement son enfant dans les bras, et regardait Shiryu d'un air affolé, le regard brouillé par les larmes.

« Shiryu arrêtes ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Le jeune homme réagit à la voix de la jeune femme, il la regarda longuement d'un air déconcerté en grognant.

« Je t'en prie ! » Shunrei le suppliait désespérément, voyant Seiya au bord de la mort.

Shiryu se tourna vers elle, il lâcha Seiya qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol en toussant, tentant de remplir ses poumons d'air.

Il s'approcha, l'air menaçant, elle recula de quelques pas, désirant plus que tout protéger Ryuho. Elle regarda intensément le visage de Shiryu, ses yeux dans lesquels brûlaient des flammes, puis soudainement, elle perçut une lueur dans son regard, un geste qui n'était pas celui du Dragon, une attitude et un regard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle s'approcha doucement, incertaine, « Shiryu… » L'appela-t-elle doucement, ils étaient très proches maintenant, ils auraient pu se toucher. « Oh mon dieu Shiryu… Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? » Demanda-t-elle en caressant doucement son visage.

En sentant la douce main de Shunrei sur son visage, Shiryu y appuya sa joue, afin de se fondre en elle, il la sentit profondément.

« Shiryu… » Murmura Shunrei, « Reviens vers-moi… »

Les yeux reptiliens plongèrent dans ceux de sa bien-aimée. Shunrei voyait qu'il restait encore une part d'humanité dans le monstre qu'était devenu son amour.

Les chevaliers épuisés et vaincus regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, l'intensité du moment les figeait sur place. Là où eux avaient échoué, une jeune femme frêle et fragile aussi douce qu'une brise d'été réussissait, elle domptait une bête faite de rage et de douleur.

Shiryu tressaillit lorsque soudainement il entendit un petit rire provenant des bras de Shunrei. Il posa doucement son regard sur le trésor que tenait la jeune femme, puis de nouveau sur Shunrei.

« Regarde… » Souffla Shunrei, « Ton bébé… » Le lui présenta-t-elle avec douceur, « Ryuho… ».

A la mention de son enfant, Shiryu eu une attitude incrédule et ébahit, l'animal en lui ne comprenant pas les sentiments de l'homme dont il partageait le corps.

Déchiré entre une violence animale et une émotivité humaine Shiryu saisit brutalement l'enfant que son ancienne compagne tenait dans ses bras et s'enfuit rapidement, s'éloignant dans les airs d''un coup d'aile.

Shunrei n'eut pas le temps de réagir, la force de Shiryu lui avait arraché son précieux tribut des mains.

La panique s'installa dans l'assemblée alors.

« Oh mon dieu non ! » hurla la jeune mère, « Shiryu ! »

En larme elle tenta de courir après lui, mais il était déjà loin au-delà des falaises. Dans sa terreur et son affolement elle ne vit pas le vide dans lequel elle avait failli se précipiter, retenu de justesse par Shun et Shaka.

« Ryuho ! Ryuho ! » Le visage en larme elle hurlait le nom de son enfant qui disparaissait au loin dans les griffes du monstre qu'était devenu son père.

« Shunrei ! Arrête ! Arrête ! » S'égosillait Shun alors qu'elle continuait de tendre les bras vers le vide.

« On va le retrouver ! » lui assura Dokho qui les avait alors rejoints pour calmer la mère alarmée.

« Il l'a emmené ! Il a enlevé Ryuho ! » Désespérait-elle inconsolable le visage en larme.

« On va te le ramener, je te le promets » lui assura Seiya.

« Il ne reviendra plus maintenant ! Il a Ryuho ! » S'écriait-elle.

« On va le retrouver ! » lui promit Mu angoissé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Dans la brume portée par le vent au-dessus des falaises escarpées, Shunrei s'abattit sur la roche froide et pleura toutes les larmes dont elle était capable. Elle avait déjà perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait et maintenant elle perdait son enfant, , incertaine qu'il lui reviendrait, car bien qu'elle eut reconnu Shiryu dans les yeux de l'animal durant une seconde, elle ignorait si la bête qui l'habitait respecterait et prendrait soin du lien qu'unit l'enfant à son hôte.


	10. RETROUVAILLES

**9. RETROUVAILLES**

Suite aux évènements survenus, l'ensemble des chevaliers se réunirent dans la salle du conseil du grand Pope.

« Nous n'arrivons pas à le localiser » annonça Shaka désolé.

En effet, après plusieurs essais restés infructueux, les chevaliers d'or de la vierge et du bélier ne savaient plus quoi tenter pour retrouver Shirryu grâce aux émanations d'ondes de son cosmos.

« Je suis désolé Shunrei… » Souffla Mu, « Mais ne désespère pas, nous trouverons un moyen ».

Shunrei ne réagissait plus à rien de ce qu'on lui disait. Trop d'évènements l'avaient assailli en à peine quelques heures. Elle avait appris les visites secrètes de Shiryu près d'elle, le désespoir et la souffrance qui l'avait habité au point qu'un monstre avait pris possession de son esprit affaiblit et épuisé, sa transformation, puis elle lui avait fait face après des mois sans le moindre contact direct, elle l'avait vu sous cette forme bestiale et méconnue, elle avait touché sa joue, ce qui avait ravivé de nombreux souvenirs douloureux… et maintenant on lui enlevait son fils sans aucune certitude de pouvoir le retrouver dans ses bras un jour… la seule chose qui lui restait de son amour, la seule chose qui la faisait vivre.

« Puisque nous n'y arrivons pas grâce au cosmos, il faut trouver un autre moyen ! » annonça Seiya.

« Facile à dire ! » intervint Ikki, « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sais où aime se cacher un dragon assoiffé de sang ?! » ironisa-t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda l'air choqué, et en voyant le regard apeuré que lui avait lancé Shunrei en entendant ses paroles il se sentit honteux et baissa le regard.

« Pardonne-moi Shunrei… » Souffla-t-il contrit. La jeune femme baissa les yeux desquels s'échappèrent de nouvelles larmes.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que l'on sache où Shiryu est parti et ce avant qu'il ne s'en prenne au bébé » lança Hyoga.

« Il ne lui fera pas de mal ! » s'exclama Shunrei. Tous la regardèrent, interdits.

« Shunrei… » Commença le vieux maître, « Shiryu n'est plus lui-même et… » La jeune fille ne lui donna pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

« Non ! » nia-t-elle avec force, « J'ai vu Shiryu ! Je l'ai reconnu ! Dans son regard… Il… » Elle ne put terminer ce qu'elle disait, mais tout son être lui criait que Shiryu ne ferait rien à son bébé.

« D'accord… » Souffla Shun réconfortant, « D'accord… Mais il nous faut le retrouver au plus vite ! » Déclara-t-il précipitamment.

« Oui, mais comment faire si on ne peut pas le localiser par son cosmos ? » demanda Seiya.

« Il faut trouver un autre moyen, n'importe lequel ! » s'exclama le chevalier du cygne.

Tous se turent, la bataille avec l'ex chevalier du Dragon les avait épuisés et fortement diminués, de même que leur moral était au plus bas dû aux évènements arrivés à Shiryu et maintenant par l'enlèvement du petit Ryuho.

« Si nous ne pouvons ni retrouver le chevalier et que nous ne connaissons rien de l'esprit qui l'habite, il nous faut nous concentrer sur l'homme » dit Shaka après une longue méditation où il s'était muré dans le silence.

Tous les chevaliers le regardèrent.

« Shunrei affirme avoir reconnu Shiryu » continua-t-il, « La revoir elle et son fils a dû éveiller sa conscience. Il faut nous baser sur lui, c'est notre seul espoir » conclut le chevalier.

Ces paroles firent échos dans l'esprit des hommes présents. Après un instant de silence, Hyoga pris la parole :

« Bien ! Puisque c'est notre seule piste… Grand Maître, Siryu a été votre élève, où a-t-il put aller selon vous ? »

Chaque personnes présentes regardèrent impatients le grand Pope, ils attendaient une réponse leur permettant de diriger leurs efforts dans une direction. L'homme se leva doucement.

« Je ne suis pas la personne à qui il faut poser cette question… » Répondit-il. Les saints restèrent interdits face à l'assurance de leur supérieur.

« C'est à Shunrei qu'il faut la poser » dit-il en regardant la jeune femme qui était resté assise et silencieuse. En entendant son nom elle leva des yeux incongrus sur l'assemblée. Le grand Pope s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Shunrei… » Souffla-t-il, « Où est-il ? Où est Shiryu ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda d'un œil impénétrable.

« Je ne sais pas… » Pleura-t-elle, « Comment le saurais-je ? » Dit-elle en larme. Son père adoptif lui prie affectueusement les mains et ajouta :

« Shunrei… Il a été ton compagnon, ton ami, ton amour… Il est le père de ton enfant… » Énonça-t-il doucement, « où est Shiryu ? » Redemanda-t-il encore une fois, « Où a-t-il emmené Ryuho ? »

Shunrei plongea son regard sur les dalles de marbres blanc. Tentant de se recomposer et de rassembler ses esprits pour deviner où Shiryu pouvait bien avoir emmené leur fils. Elle n'y parvint pas et se remit à pleurer désespérément.

« Je ne sais pas… » Se lamenta-t-elle en larme, « Je ne sais pas où il a pu aller… »

« Shunrei, Shunrei » se précipita Seiya, « Concentres-toi sur Shiryu » lui conjura-t-il, « Pense à votre relation, à votre vie tous les deux… » Conseilla le jeune homme. La jeune femme fit un effort de concentration de plus.

Elle se remémora leur enfance près de la cascade, dans les montagnes, les balades et le quotidien qui avait bercé leur vie. La déclaration timide et confuse de Shiryu, chaque sentiment, chaque lieu. Leur premier baiser sous la cascade, leur première étreintes, la première fois où il l'avait faite sienne. Puis soudain un lieu récurrent et souvent visité ensemble tout au long de leur vie, dans leur intimité frappa son esprit. Au tout début de leur relation, alors qu'ils cachaient encore leur amour avoué et réciproque au maître, un lieu qui était devenu leur nid à l'abri des regards, où ils se rejoignaient en secret même après l'avoir révélé au vieil homme. Un endroit méconnu de tous, où il faisait sombre. Une grotte… protégée par un puissant rideau d'eau.

« La cascade… » Murmura Shunrei, « La grotte derrière la cascade… »

« Tu en es sûre ? » demanda Seiya, Shunrei leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

« Shiryu adorait cet endroit » raconta-t-elle, « C'est là qu'attendait l'armure autrefois et il aimait s'y reposer lorsqu'il faisait chaud et… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase se remémorant des souvenirs intimes, mais elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Shiryu était là-bas.

« Bien ! Alors allons-y ! » S'exclama Ikki.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre » continua son jeune frère.

Grâce aux pouvoirs qu'ils avaient acquis, ils furent vite de retour à Rozan, une fois de plus, l'endroit même où tout avait commencé. L'endroit qui avait vu naitre et gardé à l'abri les parties les plus précieuses de la vie Shiryu Tout ce que ses amis ignoraient et que Shunrei avait toujours su résidait en ce lieu.

Ils se trouvaient tous alors face à la cascade, ignorant ce qui les attendait. Une tragédie était-elle arrivée ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer durant le temps où ils cherchaient une solution ?

Face à l'imposante chute d'eau, tous se taisaient, incertains de ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter.

« Allons-y » lança Seiya en commençant à avancer.

« Attend ! » le stoppa Mu.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la solution adaptée » Tous les jeunes saints le regardèrent interdits.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! » s'enflamma soudain Ikki, « La vie d'un enfant est en jeu ! » Shunrei tressaillit d'effroi à ces paroles.

« Je penses que Mu a raison » réfléchit Dokho à voix haute. Seiya, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki s'étonnèrent.

« Shunrei est la seule à être parvenu à approcher Shiryu jusqu'à présent » expliqua Shaka qui avait lui aussi suivi le raisonnement de ses pairs, « Nous, il nous attaquera et Ryuho pourrait alors être réellement mis en danger » finit-il.

« Mais il est déjà en danger ! » s'inquiéta Hyoga.

« Shiryu est encore là » assura le maître, « Sa conscience et l'amour qu'il porte à son fils l'empêcheront de lui faire du mal ».

« Des hypothèses ! » s'écria Ikki, « Vous vous basez sur des soupçons et des hypothèses ! » s'énervait-il.

« Ils ont raison ! » s'imposa Shun, « Shunrei doit y aller, elle est la seule qu'il n'ait pas attaqué, il l'a reconnu, j'en ai la certitude » affirma-t-il confiant.

« Shunrei… » L'appela Shaka. Tous se retournèrent vers la jeune femme.

« J'y vais » dit-elle d'une voix assurée, « Je n'abandonnerais pas Ryuho… Ni Shiryu… Plus jamais » conclut-elle en avançant déterminée vers l'entrée dissimulée par la chute.

Ainsi, elle disparut aux yeux des chevaliers derrière le puissant tourbillon qui chutait.

Une fois entrée, elle fut enveloppée par l'obscurité du lieu parsemé de quelques rayons de lumière qui filtraient à travers la cascade. Elle avança au cœur de la falaise jusqu'au fond de la grotte. Les parois s'élargirent et s'ouvrirent sur une crique au cœur de la roche.

Au fond de ce site caché, éclairé de quelques rayons qui s'introduisaient par des fentes dans la pierre, elle discerna l'homme qui avait autrefois partagé sa vie en ce même lieu. Ces grandes ailes s'étaient rétractées laissant derrière leur passage deux cicatrices béantes dans son dos, son corps était couvert de sang par endroit, là où sa précédente mutation avait laissé des traces. Mais à cet instant, il était redevenu l'homme qu'il était, qu'il avait toujours été.

Il berçait paisiblement l'enfant dans ses bras qui serrait alors sa main en souriant et en poussant de petit rire. Shiryu regardait l'enfant profondément, imperturbable. Il ne s'aperçut pas de l'approche de Shunrei. Elle avança doucement jusqu'à les atteindre. Elle s'assit en douceur près d'eux.

« Shiryu… » Appela-t-elle avec délicatesse. Après quelques instants de silence, elle répéta à nouveau, « Shiryu… »

« Pardonne-moi » la coupa-t-il soudain, « Pardonne-moi… » Souffla-t-il en pleurant tout en serrant son fils.

« Shiryu… » Murmura-t-elle l'air désolé.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû… » Poursuivit-il, « Je n'aurais jamais dû partir… » Pleura-t-il inconsolable. « Si tu savais comme je regrette… Je t'en prie pardonne-moi… » Il avait les yeux fermés, il ne parvenait pas à la regarder. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était près de lui, il sentait sa présence et la chaleur de son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il ne savait rien d'autre que cela.

« Je sais Shiryu… » Murmura-t-elle, « Je sais… »

« Laisse-moi revenir je t'en prie ! » la supplia-t-il soudain avec force en levant des yeux implorant sur elle, la fixant avec intensité. « Ne me laisse plus… ne me laisse plus seul loin de toi… loin de lui… » Pleura-t-il avec désespoir, « Je ne peux pas vivre sans vous, je ne vis plus loin de vous ! »

« Oh Shiryu… » Murmura-t-elle le cœur serré, libérant tous ses désirs et sentiments, réprimés depuis si longtemps en se fondant dans ses bras, leur enfant au milieu d'eux.

En sentant la chaleur de Shunrei, sa douce chevelure qui effleurait son visage et son parfum qui emplissait tout son être, Shiryu exhala un soupir libérateur.

« Je ne te quitterais plus jamais » gémit-elle contre son épaule, « Mais ne te fais plus jamais autant de mal, je t'en supplie Shiryu… Ne fais plus jamais ça… »

« Je ne partirais plus… » Promit-il, « Plus jamais je ne vous quitterais… Mais reste près de moi… » La conjura-t-il.

« Je suis là maintenant… Je n'irais nulle part… » Doucement elle fondit sur les lèvres de Shiryu partageant un baiser attendu depuis longtemps.

Cette sensation si douce fut presque douloureuse pour Shiryu, des sanglots noyant sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer. De son bras libre, il la serra avec force contre lui prenant garde à l'enfant au milieu d'eux. Leurs lèvres refusaient de se détacher l'une de l'autre. Trop de temps était passé depuis leur dernière étreinte, trop de douleurs endurées, ce baiser devenait son oxygène. Il sentit des larmes s'échapper des doux yeux de la jeune femme qui le pressait avec ardeur. En entendant un petit rire enfantin provenant des bras de Shiryu, les deux amants se séparèrent enfin, haletant.

Shunrei sourit de voir son fils dans les bras de son père. « Il t'aime… » Souffla-t-elle.

Shiryu la regarda les yeux pleins d'espoir, « Comment l'as-tu appelé ? » lui demanda-t-il impatient.

« Ryuho… » Confia-t-elle. En saisissant la petite main qui s'élevait vers elle.

« Ryuho… » Murmura Shiryu en dirigeant son attention sur la petite forme, « Mon fils… »

Subitement, Shiryu sentit un étourdissement le prendre, la transformation avait été douloureuse, les derniers évènements l'avaient vidés de toutes forces. Shunrei le vit aisément, elle le connaissait par cœur.

« Viens… » Lui proposa-t-elle en souriant, désignant ses genoux afin qu'il y pose sa tête et qu'il se repose doucement. Shiryu accepta avec bonheur l'invitation, se retrouvant comme tous deux s'étaient souvent retrouvés. Il continuait de tenir son enfant dans ses bras, et doucement installa sa tête sur les jambes de sa belle. Il respira profondément le parfum de sa robe.

Au bout d'un certain temps sans le moindre bruit et aucune nouvelle. Les chevaliers restés dehors entrèrent en silence avec beaucoup de prudence. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en découvrant la tendre scène camouflée par la grotte. Au centre de la crique faiblement éclairée. Il pouvait voir Shiryu dormir paisiblement, son enfant dormant également dans ses bras, alors que Shunrei caressait avec amour ses longs cheveux en admirant les deux amours qui remplissaient son cœur. Plus rien ne briserait plus jamais leur famille. Shunrei et Shiryu ne laisserais jamais plus rien les séparer. Loin de ceux qu'ils aimaient, la vie perdait tout son sens…


End file.
